Glory
by Lalagurl010301
Summary: Elaenya Targaryen has returned to King's Landing after a long time, in order to be pawned off in a matrimonial alliance. But during her stay, she encounters a certain knight from Starfall and is intrigued by him. But as she delves deeper into politics, only trouble seems to follow her around (Arthur Dayne/OC) *couldn't find his name in the tags*
1. CHAPTER 1 — NEW BEGINNINGS

Elaenya never liked living in Dragonstone, it was amusingly shabby for her liking. She blamed it on the salty winds that made the castle damp and soggy but she knew it was also because of the lack of people, that it was so lifeless. For a girl living amidst guards and a septa in the Blackwater she had been jubilant. Elaenya made the best out of the smallest of things provided to her and her favourite hobby had been reading people. Septa Lorraine had filled the young princess' head with tales of knights, dragons and mighty rulers which made the Targaryen believe that every person she came across had a story of their own, and that it was her sole duty to discover those tales to judge their character. She had grown close to the Targaryen guards who were posted at the castle. Hence when a raven arrived from King's Landing, requesting for Elaenya's presence in the royal court, the men grieved at the loss of her presence in the lifeless corners of Dragonstone.

The faithful day of her departure arrived soon and Elaenya was terrified. Her feet trembled as she walked to the beaches.

Infront of her stood a boat. It wasn't very regal and her septa scoffed at the sight of it's primitive condition.

"What a nuisance! Is this how a princess should arrive, with this waste of a boat and a few drunken ferrymen?"

Elaenya let out a short chuckle as she looked at the two grumpy men sitting on the boat, waiting for her to hop in.

"Considering the fact that my father never visited me, it seems well enough" Elaenya sighed, septa Lorraine opened her mouth to console the Princess but was cut off by a sweet voice.

"Father is a fool. He doesn't know of my sister's worth"

Elaenya gasped at the sound of the voice, she turned around to see her older brother standing with his arms folded on his chest and his chin held high. His silver hair blew with the breeze and his violent eyes held a glint of mischief. Elaenya's felt her chest unable to control the happiness and the shock bubbling up, so the young Targaryen ran up to embrace her dear brother. Rhaegar kissed her forehead and held her tighter as though she'd disappear in thin air, any second.

"I have missed you Rhaegar" she mumbled into his chest

"And I, you" the prince sighed.

Elaenya looked at her brother with weary eyes.

"Your last visit was many moons ago. You had said-"

"That I'd take you back and here I am, keeping my word. I apologise for having taken too long Elaenya, but these disputes in the capital have stripped me of my relief. I wish I could have come sooner" Rhaegar cupped Elaenya's face and noticed tears forming in her deep violet eyes.

Elaenya couldn't hold her emotions back. She had spent, what seemed like an eternity trapped in a godforsaken castle at the centre of a sea, for no particular reason. Eventhough she lived a content life, she never lived a happy one. The loneliness seemed to chew through her soul, and her longing to meet her family had made it worse. Rhaegar felt her remorse, his sister had been burdened for far too long, so he let her sob on his chest.

"You-you could have come sooner. I was so lonely Rhaegar" she cried.

"Hush, little sister. Every thing will be alright from now. I will take care of you" he whispered and wiped the tears off of her face.

Septa Lorraine was awestruck at the emotional reunion that unfolded infront of her. Had she known of the dearth of connections the Princess faced, she would have shipped her off to the capital immediately. But the young girl was too tight lipped for her own good, and the septa hoped that her this nature would soon be demolished once she entered the nobility.

The siblings soon broke away and Rhaegar ordered the ferrymen to prepare for the journey.

"Arthur, you are coming on our boat" he stated and the knight, Elaenya had failed to notice, nodded and walked towards them.

"Princess" he said in a gruff yet melodic voice.The knight wore a Kingsguard armour and Elaenya's eyes widened at his manners when he held out his hand and assisted her to the boat.

"We will reach before the sun sets" Arthur said and Rhaegar nodded, he sat beside Elaenya while Arthur had taken a seat right opposite to them.

"What of Septa Lorraine?" Elaenya enquired in a hushed tone as she leaned towards Rhaegar.

"Do not fret, we bought another boat" Rhaegar smiled. Elaenya looked around her to see the vast sea and felt her breath get caught in her throat. She had never seen the sea in this angle, it's beautiful mesmerized Elaenya who felt that she was drifting in the wind.

When the Princess had stopped marveling at the beauty of the seas she once loathed, her gaze fell on the knight who sat silently, while her brother discussed some important matters with him. He barely spoke more than two words. Elaenya studied the man, he too had violet eyes lole hers but he was tanned while she was pale, he had a strange drawl in his accent and she couldn't understand where he hailed from.

Rhaegar caught her sister scrutinizing his best friend, who was clearly uncomfortable with the stares the young Targaryen was giving him. Rhaegar let out a short laugh.

"You'll burn a hole in his armour, if you continue to stare like that" he whispered. Elaenya's ceeks reddened, her curiosity to know about Arthur had created an awkward situation.

"I wasn't staring" she mumbled as she continued to play with the stray threads of her dress. Rhaegar finally cleared his throat.

"This is ser Arthur Dayne of Starfall" he continued

"The greatest swordsman in the seven kingdoms, yet I beg to differ" a smirk formed on the Prince's face

"You're too kind my prince" Arthur mocked, rolling his eyes at Rhaegar's sarcasm.

"My friend here is humble. He doesn't like being praised"

"So you are from Dorne?" Elaenya asked suddenly. Arthur turned to the Princess who's haunting eyes bore into his.

"Indeed"

"I have always wanted to visit Dorne, I've heard it's beautiful" Elaenya smiled widely at the Knight.

"Aye, it is one of the most beautiful places in the seven kingdoms"

"I have heard stories about Starfall as well, is it true that the castle was built on a fallen star" the Targaryen asked with a hint of excitement in her voice, the dying rays of the sun made her violet orbs glow.

"There are many stories Princess, it is solely upon one accept it as facts, or as mere legends"

"The stories about Starfall and it's inhabitants are endless" Rhaegar interjected

"House Dayne is one of the oldest houses of Westeros, to know it's past, one has to spend an entire afternoon in the library"

Elaenya giggled, "of course, I do apologise Ser Arthur, for coming off as too foreward. I'm sure you'll tell me about Starfall and your house someday"

"Of course, Princess" He smiled weakly and Rhaegar began laughing.

Rest of the journey, Rhaegar spoke of bandits that had plagued the smallfolk of the capital and Elaenya listened ardently, wondering what starnge misgivings lay ahead of her. The capital sounded like a horrible place but Rhaegar had assured her of a comfortable stay. Soon the shores of King's Landing became prominent and Elaenya knew that she was about to step into a whole new world.


	2. CHAPTER 2 — BAD OMENS

"I would be lying to you if I said that meeting father is going to be an easy task" Rhaegar sighed. Elaenya felt air draining from her lungs at the statement her brother had made, especially since they stood in front of the gates of the great hall.

"I-I'll be alright" she said in a small voice, but Rhaegar knew what his sister had been going through. For a girl who had never met her father, she seemed manage herself quite well. Rhaegar marveled at his sister's strength while fearing of his father's temper at the same time.

"Are you sure? We don't have to do this if you don't want to" he asked again

"I can do this Rhaegar" she turned to smile at her brother, who nodded in response. She was stubborn, the prince knew it. After all she was a Targaryen.

The golden doors were pushed open by the guards of the Red Keep, to reveal a colossal hall that took Elaenya's breath away. She had never laid eyes on something so beautifully intimidating. For a moment Elaenya held on to her stance, taking in the glory of the great hall. Her eyes gleamed in the dimly lit lanterns that brisked away the dying sunlight. Elaenya was far too captivated to even move, so Rhaegar had to nudge his little sister forward.

"Good luck" he whispered, Elaenya swallowed hard. She straightened her back, held her chin high, just like her septa had taught her and walked towards the throne which held a slouched man, who was clearly unimpressed with everything going around him. Had she known less, then she wouldn't have believed the man infront of her to be the ruler of the seven kingdoms.

The King briefly turned his head and his eyes set on Elaenya, walking closer. The young princess swore, she felt herself getting crushed under her father's hateful gaze which was followed by looks of awe and disbelief she received from the lords present at the court. Elaenya saw that her brother had caught up with her pace and was walking right beside her.

When the Targaryen siblings reached the arena near the iron throne, murmurs began to fill the air. Elaenya hated the attention she was receiving, a day ago she had been roaming the corridors of Dragonstone while she sang to herself and now she was in a room full of people who scrutinized her every move.

Rhaegar cleared his throat.

"Father, this is-"

"I know who this is" snapped the king, as he looked at his daughter from top to bottom.

He scoffed after sometime "Shame, I expected you to look better" he cracked into a maniacal laughter.

Rhaegar tightened his palm into a fist when he's saw his sister's face turn red out of shame. It wasn't right by his father to insult his only daughter infront for such influential men.

"Don't" Rhaegar said.

"Don't what? I forbade you from bringing this wrench into the capital! Yet you didn't listen, you never listen!" The king screamed and Elaenya felt tears threatening to fall. The call for homecoming seemed too surreal. She should have known that she was never wanted, it had surely been Rhaegar who had sent the raven just to defy their father. Nobody wanted her there.

"You dare call her that father, she is my sister but first she is your daughter" He said in a calm yet threatening voice.

The king laughed. Elaenya was surprised at his sudden changes in moods. One moment he shouted, loud enough to wake the dead and the next moment he roared in laughter, like a madman in it's entirety.

"My daughter? This witch can never be my daughter. She is a curse! She will bring only bad luck. She will lead to the downfall of this great kingdom-"

"The famine was nothing" Rhaegar muttered, regaining his composure.

"The famine was everything! She was birthed in the famine, when my throne threatened to tumble down and now that she sets foot in the capital, our smallfolk rebel. Tell me son, how is she nothing but a curse?"

Rhaegar scoffed.

"The smallfolk rebel due to your incompetence. It is not my sister's fault"

"YOU SPEAK AGAINST ME?-"

"I believe the Princess is tired from her journey, she better take some rest" Tywin Lannister's authoritative baritone cut Aerys off. Elaenya stood in the middle of everyone's gazes trembling with fear at what she had witnessed, her hair had become greasy due to perspiration and her cheeks were stained with tears.

"Very well then" Aerys said as he turned his head without taking another glance at his daughter.

"Take her to the chambers, Rhaegar and see to it that I never find her godforsaken self in my sights again"

"There will be no need for that. I believe Princess Elaenya brings nothing but good wishes" Tywin Lannister stated as he nodded to the Princess, who was clearly a sobbing mess.

Tywin didn't feel sympathy for the girl, but he understood her to be of a great importance to the crown Prince who'd securely wrapped his arms around her. There had to be a reason for Rhaegar to bring the forgotten Targaryen back to the mainlands and Tywin was determined to seek answers.

"I believe so too" Mace Tyrell piped up and Tywin rolled his eyes at the imbecile.

"Let us go Elaenya" Rhaegar whispered, ignoring the other Lords as her rubbed his hands on her shoulders smoothly. Elaenya wanted all of it to stop. She wanted to go back home, back to Dragonstone.

There were about six lords present in the great hall along with the Kingsguard, and she felt that all of them judged her the same way, her father did.

Elaenya didn't dare to look back, she was scared to meet her father's cold gaze. So when Rhaegar helped her exit the terrorizing walls of the great hall, she felt relief wash over her. Rhaegar smiled down softly, at her.

"Let's, get you to your chambers. Elia and the girls would be elated to meet you" He said with a widened smile.

"What of mother? When do I get to see her" Elaenya asked, her voice sounding like that of a child's. Rhaegar's face fell.

"She is tending to Viserys. Also, she is not well" He sighed. His mother had low spirits especially due to her father's ever growing rage.

"What is wrong with her?" Elaenya asked as they walked through the corridors.

"She has a fever and I fear it has taken a toll on her"

Elaenya's gaze fell onto the floor "Oh" she said in a small voice, sadness evident in them. The girl had returned to kingslanding to be received warmly by her family but was instead met with various obstacles.

"Is it because of me, Rhaegar? Is it because I stepped into the capital?" Rhaegar stopped in his tracks, his eyes widened. Turning, he cupped his sister's face.

"Never think that Elaenya. Never. You understand that little sister. You are nothing but a boon. You have never caused troubles for anyone and you never will" Elaenya smiled softly, her eyes were still filled with sorrow.

"But father hates me. He wants me gone" she said.

"Father" Rhaegar breathed out

"has his own way of seeing things. He suspects everyone. It is not new, don't take it to your heart" he said reassuringly.

Elaenya felt a tiny spark of hope ignite in her, but at the back of her mind she still worried of the treatment she was about to receive in the future.

"My Prince" An middle aged knight called out and making the young prince smile widely.

"Lewyn" He breathed out, as he went to hug the Dornishman who stood in front of them.

"How was the audit? Is everything alright in Highgarden?"

"No, your grace. The crops fail and the farmers starve. It is the worst we've had in years" He said with a sad tone. Rhaegar's brows furrowed as he looked down.

"How are the Tyrells managing this?"

"The rations from the previous year are helping them, but it can only last so long, your grace. If Highgarden cannot export crops, then the taxes rise and the outlaws can organise a coup. There will be nothing we can do after that"

"These are unfortunate times, Ser Lewyn but there's always something we can always do about it" Rhaegar said "No one knows of your visit, yes?"

"Only Lady Mina and Lady Olenna Tyrell" Lewyn Martell replied.

"Good. Keep it that way. Father is not to know of this. I'll sort this out myself"

Elaenya felt out of place standing between these two men who were engrossed in things she never understood.

But the failing crops and heightened taxes sparked her interests and she made it a point to ask her brother about it in a better time. She coughed awkwardly making the Dornishman turn his gaze towards the young Targaryen Princess infront of him.

"Ah! Princess Elaenya. You have finally graced us with your presence. I have heard do much about you" the knight stated as he took Elaenya's hand and kissed it. The Princess blushed at the knight's chivalry.

"I hope you heard of pleasant things Ser-"

"Lewyn. Lewyn Martell" he gave her a smile "And I can assure you my Princess, whatever it is that I have heard, you sure do exceed those claims" he added, making Elaenya feel a bit lighter from the situation that had unfolded not a few moments ago.

"We should go Ser Lewyn. My sister is yet to refresh herself and I am starting to fear that she will soon start smelling like the sea" Rhaegar chuckled and Elaenya elbowed him, which made the Prince giggle.

Lewyn smirked.

"As you say, my prince"

He bowed and walked away from the siblings.

For what seemed like hours of walking and catching up, Rhaegar and Elaenya reached her chambers.

"You should go, it's late" she said

"What? No. You won't manage"

"Trust me. I will. You don't have to show me through my room, Rhaegar that's the least I can do. Also you wouldn't want to keep Elia waiting" Elaenya smiled weakly at her brother.

Rhaegar felt pity for her, Elaenya didn't want his pity she didn't want to be a burden. She knew her brother, never thought of her like that but she didn't want to take any more chances, so she pushed him away and bid him farewell.

Rhaegar on the other hand, wanted to support his sister with all his power. She had been alone for far too long, he wanted to help her. But she was determined to refuse his approaches. He couldn't change her mind, so he walked away to meet Lewyn Martell, to finish their conversations.

Elaenya turned to open the doors of her chambers and as she did, she found a raven haired woman sprawled across her bed. Elaenya didn't dare open the doors any further. She saw the woman on her bed, speaking with another woman who had light brown hair.

"When's the Princess coming? I'm dying to meet her" the raven haired woman

"She isn't going to come when you like her to, Ashara. Also, why are we in her chambers? It is just rude" Commented the brown haired girl.

"So? We will surprise her and then she will become our friend. I heard she is nearly of our age" Ashara giggled in delight

"Ashara, this is clearly wrong. She will be angry and Princess Elia will kill us"

"Oh Mina, I'm sure she won't mind and as of Princess Elia, I think she'll be impressed at effort" Elaenya smirked at this. She opened her doors wide and walked in with a mischievous smile on her face.

"It is quite right. I don't mind you in my chambers" Elaenya said softly and the two girls froze at her sight. Elaenya was worried that they were scared of her.

"I'm sorry for intruding your conversation. You both seemed to be engrossed enough to not notice me" she said quickly. Ashara's eyes softened.

"Intruding? My Princess, this is your castle. We are the intruders, not the other way 'round" she giggled, sitting up from the bed.

When Elaenya got a good look at Ashara, she was stunned. The raven haired girl was one of the most beautiful women she'd ever seen. Ashara Dayne was the epitome of elegance and grace, just like the damsels from the tales her Septa told her.

"Please, sit down Princess" Mina pulled out a chair and helped Elaenya to it.

"Please, call me Elaenya. Princess is a strangely uncomfortable title"

"As you wish. Elaenya" Ashara giggled.

"We haven't been properly introduced" Mina said, smiling down at her "I am Mina Tyrell" she added.

"I'm Ashara Dayne" the raven haired girl chimed, a huge smile forming across her face.

"Dayne? Tell me Ashara do you-"

"Have a brother?" Ashara completed the sentence quickly.

"Yes, that" Elaenya said.

"I do have a brother. His name is Arthur and he is in the Kingsguard"

"Thought so, I may have met him on my journey back"

"Of course you have. He's always with your brother, after all he is the greatest knight in the seven kingdoms" Mina said as her eyes grew dreamy and she swooned at the mention of the knight.

"Mina here, is very fond of him. She forgets the fact that he is a member of the Kingsguard" Ashara smirked.

"A girl can dream" Mina scoffed. Elaenya chuckled at their exchange and tried her best to know those two girls.

"So, you both are handmaidens to Elia?" She asked.

"Yes, I grew up with her but Mina and Elia became acquainted during the summer festivities in Dorne that she'd attended" Ashara replied.

"Speaking of festivities. Did you see the gardens being decorated?" Mina asked, her eyes full of joy.

"Yes I did!" Ashara squeaked.

"What for?" Elaenya asked, she wondered why the Royal gardens would be decorated in mid season.

"You don't know, do you?" Ashara asked.

"No?"

"It's for your name day celebration, Elaenya" Mina beamed and Elaenya's eyes widened. She had forgotten about her eighteenth name day in this rush of coming home. She didn't expect anyone remember it, let alone hold a grand celebration.

"It's Rhaegar's doing isn't it?" She asked.

"Of course" the two girls replied.

Before Elaenya could say any more, the door flew open to reveal a disappointed Elia Martell, with her hands folded to her chest.

"I have been looking all over for you two" she said to the two handmaidens and then she turned her head to see Elaenya sitting by them. Her mood lifted at the sight of the young Princess, she had met a few years ago during her stay at Dragonstone. She rushed to Elaenya.

"I thought I wouldn't see you today" she exclaimed and the girls giggled "You two are still in for a lot of trouble. Let me finish off with the Princess then I'll have a talk with you both" she said, mocking an angry tone.

"As you wish, Princess" The handmaidens giggled and left the two in the room.

"You look well, Elia" Elaenya said, as she took the dornish princess' hand.

"So do you. Tell me, how is the capital treating you?"

"To be honest, I don't know. I feel so alienated. It's like I don't belong here" she sighed.

"I felt the same when I came here after my wedding. But now, with Rhaenys, it has started to feel like home" she smiled, as she rubbed small circles on the princess' palms.

"There are so many people here Elia. So many people to please, it's almost suffocating and you know how I feel about crowds" she said with sorrow evident in her voice.

"Yes, I do. We all conquer our fears Elaenya, even if it takes the longest amounts of time. At the end we all conquer fear"

"What if I don't conquer my fears? What if they conquer me? Oh Elia, how I dread tomorrow especially after what I heard about my name day celebration" Elaenya looked up to the dornish woman with fear evident in her eyes.

"It will be hard at first. But please, don't loose hope, you will fit in soon. People here will love you Elaenya, you are so warm and kind. They will love you as they have loved Rhaegar" she squeezed her hand in reassurance. Elaenya smiled and let out a yawn. Elia chuckled at the sight of the tired princess.

"You should take rest"

"Yes, and thank you Elia. You have partially relieved me" she said, Elia Martell nodded at the young Princess who laid herself on the bed.

"I do try" she smirked.

As Elia shut the door softly behind her, Elaenya found herself drifting into darkness.

 **Thanks to everyone who's read this. Your reviews are appr** eciated.


	3. CHAPTER 3 — MADDENING CROWDS

**_WHEN ELAENYA SAW HERSELF IN THE MIRROR, HER FACE SCRUNCHED IN DISGUST._**

She looked hideous, the dress she wore was too large for her and her hair was a mess. The celebration was announced at such a short time that she barely had a morning to prepare. Not only did she have to deal with the worries of looking presentable, but also about the conversation she would have to spur up with different people, in order to appear sociable. This added the cherry on the top.

"I look bed ridden" Elaenya commented.

"You look just fine. Stop worrying so much" Ashara assured, while she tucked the remaining silver stray locks in her braid.

To Elaenya, the Dornishwoman looked majestic. She had a violet dress on which complimented her beautiful eyes and unlike her Ashara carried elegance with her. Elaenya wanted envy the girl, but her heart was too pure for such negative emotions.

"How many people, do you think will come?" the princess asked turning to the hand maiden.

"I do not know. A handful, perhaps. Considering that it is an invitation from the prince and not the king himself " Elaenya sighed in relief. She didn't want to meet a horde of people in one night. It would be extremely stressful for her.

When Ashara had finished the braid, she hung it on Elaenya's shoulder. The Targaryen swore that it was one of the most beautifully made braids she'd ever seen. She thanked Ashara who let out a sweet laugh, warming the princess' heart, and with all her courage, Elaenya Targaryen walked towards the great hall as her dress of red velvet swayed behind her. Even in the dimmest light she stood out, and Ashara felt proud of her handiwork.

The princess on the other hand was terrified of what awaited her beyond those doors and things didnt get better when the guards pushed it open, she felt dizzy at the sight infront of her eyes.

Rhaegar seemed to have invited the whole of seven kingdoms.

Elaenya slowly turned around, hoping to be greeted by Ashara's charming face but to her dismay the girl had ran off somewhere.

The princess took a deep breath and started to scan the crowd for familiar faces.She duly noted that neither her father nor her mother were present at the gathering, she felt a sudden prang in her heart. Elaenya knew her father detested her but she'd expected her mother to arrive atleast.

Her eyes then landed on Rhaegar who stood with a few of his friends. She always wondered how he'd been so good with people while she ran from them.So Elaenya decided to walk towards him. Hoping to follow him around through the rest of the evening.

She was glad that she had failed to catch the attention of the guests. It was rare for a royalty like her to be completely unnoticed but it didn't bother her. The Princess smiled to herself, her plain apearance had come handy after all. She quietly ducked and made her way towards the crown prince.

When Rhaegar saw his sister practically dodging the on coming conversations and gazes, he chuckled and pulled the young Targaryen to his side.

"Dear sister, it is your name day. You must go and speak with everyone. They are here to see you" he said leaning down to her height.

"I don't know these people. They are so strange" she whispered

"Let's take small steps, shall we" Rhaegar smirked and Elaenya nodded. He placed his hand on the small of her back and guided her to his group of acquaintances.

Elaenya swallowed hard at the strangely welcoming gazes of the men.

"Elaenya meet Ser Jon Connington, one of my oldest friends and a trusted advisor" With that a tall man with a mop of ginger curls smiled brightly at her. He had warmest smiles Elaenya had received since she arrived in Kingslanding. He bowed down and greeted her.

"An honour to meet the great princess of Dragonstone" Elaenya giggled at statement.

"You're kind, Lord Connington"

"Please call me Jon, I have known your brother since I was a boy. These formalities seem so very foreign to me" He said and Elaenya nodded in response. Jon Connington looked like a noble man with a charming personality and the princess was instantly enamored by him.

Rhaegar cleared his throat and turned Elaenya to face the other companions that waited to be acquainted with her.

"This is Lord Mace Tyrell, warden of the south -" Rhaegar said while pointing at a jubilant but pompous man.

"And Lord Adarian Thorne of the Crownlands"

Adarian Thorne was a sight to behold. With his beautiful blue eyes and chiseled jaw his mere appearance and made Elaenya swoon. He was the reincarnation of the gallant lords from her Septa's tales. He gave her a small smile while Elaenya stared at the man with wide eyes.

Rhaegar nudged his sister out of her trance.

"Your grace looks absolutely ravishing" Mace Tyrell commented and Elaenya replied with a small 'thank you'

"Lord Tyrell here has come a long way to attend your name day celebration, Elaenya. He was truly excited to see you" Rhaegar said. Elaenya appreciated his will to meet her but he seemed too eager.

"And I am not at all disappointed" he continued "I must say my prince, your decision to provide me a place in your small council will not go in vain and I-" he said.

"What of you, Lord Thorne? Did you arrive for my name day as well?" Elaenya blurted out. Rhaegar raised his brow while Jon giggled under his breath. Mace Tyrell's jaw hung loose.

Elaenya couldn't believe that she was so foreward, she hoped Adarian didn't think she was rude.

"It's just Adarian, my older brother is Lord Thorne and I live here your grace, I serve as the master ships under your father's wing. As of your name day, it was a happy accident for me to attend it" he said with a small smile and Elaenya blushed.

"I am sure you will enjoy the evening" Elaenya piped up

"Oh I will try to" Adarian held his gaze for a few moments and the girl felt butterflies erupt in her stomach.

Rhaegar rolled eyes at his sister's behaviour. She needed to hold herself together if she was going to survive.

"Do excuse us now, we have other people we need to attend to" Rhaegar said politely and dragged his sister by her elbow.Elaenya knew her brother was annoyed.

"Don't be angry" she managed to squeak out when Rhaegar had taken her to a corner.

"I am not angry. I am annoyed that you showed such neglect to Lord Tyrell. I understand that Adarian is quite charming but you must listen to what people have to say, patiently. Elaenya, it is the first step for fitting in. It is how we potray ourselves to the nobility, it matters more than you can account for" Elaenya had nothing to say. She could only nod in affirmation at her brother's statement.

She was a princess for gods' sake. She was not to act like some young girl and it shouldn't have been Rhaegar's responsibility to remind her of that. She was old enough to know her place.

"I got carried away. It won't happen again. I promise" she said, looking down to her feet. Rhaegar lifted her chin.

"Know this, I am not telling you to live a restricted life. I am just looking out for you because you are my sister and I love you" he said, his eyes filled with sincerity as he placed a small kiss on her forehead.

"Go now, people are willing to meet you" he said with a small smile. Hence, without a word the Targaryen girl walked into the crowd, where a handful of people acknowledged her presence and began speaking with her.

Elaenya was greeted by a few people who's faces she'd eventually forget. Her face was plastered with a smile which soon made her jaws ache, but the girl wouldn't frown, even if the man or the woman's statements annoyed her. No, she wasn't allowed to show her discomfort. She was to be the embodiment of beauty and grace and Elaenya knew, at the back of her mind, that she was nothing close to it.

There were so many people, she could almost feel herself crushing under their attention. After hours of the same mundane routine of talking and greeting the lords and the ladies Elaenya wanted to leave. She wanted to leave the castle and ride somewhere she wouldn't be recognised. A place where she would be free from the clutches of her society.

Her breathing became erratic with the growing crowds. The girl hadn't met more than five people her entire life was now posing for the whole land. She needed fresh air but it was her misfortune that when she began walking outside a voice called for her.

"Princess Elaenya, if I may have this dance with you"

The Targaryen turned to see Mace Tyrell standing with his hand offered to her.

She'd almost forgotten about the dance.

She wanted to refuse and then run away but that would look bad. So she stepped closer to the young Tyrell who took her hand and lead her to the center of the room. Mace placed his hand in her waist and took her other hand as they swayed with the music. Elaenya's steps were laggy but she caught up with her enthusiastic partner. She continued to feel the air drain from her lungs as her breathing became heavy but Mace paid it no mind.

She tried to suppress the growing paranoia at the pit of her stomach. She kept on reminding herself that she was in fact, a Targaryen princess and such outbursts were forbidden for girls like her. It would make her look weak and she would not be weak. She would not disappoint Rhaegar. She would make him proud.

The dance seemed to last for an eternity. It was ages before Elaenya finally noticed Ashara and Elia through the corner of her eyes. They had the look of sympathy on their faces and could understand the girl's fragile condition. Only if they had been around her through the evening, she would've had the time of her life.

Elaenya was at her breaking point with people applauding her dance, even when she missed a ton of footings. The Tyrell Lord stared at her with an almost uncomfortable form adoration.

This made things even worse. She couldn't breathe and her hands trembled.

"Look how impressed they are! " Mace wondered out loud as the song ended.

Without a reply Elaenya ran from the hall at the right moment, as soon as the crowd had immersed into their own conversations again. She ran out of the hall, while picking her dress up to her knee.

Luckily for the princess, she'd already left the great hall and was in the corridors when she finally broke down. She felt nauseous, her head hurt like a thousand knives had been stabbed into it, she was unable to breath, she tried to quicken her pace but her legs soon gave up on her.

Elaenya then felt herself crashing into wall.

When she adjusted her vision under the dim lights, she realised that she had not crashed into a wall but an armour.

A Kingsguard armour.

In her sheer breathlessness, she'd completely ignored the pair of hands that held her in place. She'd ignored those glowing violet eyes.

Elaenya had run into Ser Arthur Dayne.

Arthur's eyes widened at the sight of the shaking princess in his arms. Her long silver hair was a mop of sweat covered tangles and her face was buried in his armour. She looked like she was about to fall unconscious, the knight felt helpless. The girl was petite and a lot smaller than him, he could feel her slip from his grasp.

"Princess! Are you alright?" The knight recieved only heaving breaths and sniffled cries as a reply.

Elaenya on the other hand was in a completely different state.

Elaenya wanted the salty winds, she wanted the sea. She wanted her Septa. She wanted to go back to Dragonstone, her home.

Just when her lungs felt like they were about to give up on her, Elaenya felt the moonlight shine brightly across her face and it was then the princess realised that she was outside. She took a deep breath and realised that she was being placed on a chair in one of the balconies nearby.

Arthur Dayne had rushed the princess to the open. He'd hoped to keep her someplace safe and then call the grand maester for the girl was not in her senses. She was trembling and sobbing when he'd found her but as soon as they were outside, the girl had started returning to her normal breathing pattern even though tears never stopped running down her face. Her eyes were wide open and they were staring at him. Elaenya noticed the concern that flooded his eyes, through her tears. It was a rare for someone to care about her well being let alone act on it.

She brushed off her surprise. He was a Kingsguard, he had sworn to protect her but little did the girl know that the knight almost felt his heart stop when he found her in the dimly lit corridors that lead to the great hall.

"I will call the maester" he said, straightening his back.

"Stay" she managed to croak out. Elaenya needed a familiar face. Even though she didn't know Arthur well, she trusted him for her brother did as well.

"I insist, your grace. You looked like you were having trouble breathing" he said.

"Please" Elaenya tugged onto his gloved hand.

Arthur couldn't argue. He sat down awkwardly beside the princess. If Ashara had seen him then, she would have laughed her heart out at his rigidity. Elaenya too sat up straight, wiping her face with the edge of her dress.

The pair did not speak for a good few minutes but it was Elaenya who started talking first, after the guilt of delaying his duties flooded her mind.

"I feel like I'm keeping you from your duties" she said

"Believe me, you are not. I was about to retire anyway" he said with a small smile. Elaenya noticed thst the made did have a beautiful smile, only if he smiled often.

"You weren't going to come for my name day celebration?" Elaenya asked, turning to the Dornish knight. Arthur looked at the wide violet orbs that stared at him, still reddened due to her previous weeping. He didn't wish to tell her that he was too tired to attend a celebration as it would break her heart.

The princess noticed his conflict, and let out a assuring chuckle.

"It's alright if you weren't going to come. It was rather dull anyway" she shrugged, wiping the lone tears that remained accumulated in her eye.

Then there was that pause again, when the pair sat awkwardly beside each other, unable to decide the direction their conversion would take.

"What happened to you?" The knight asked, breaking the silence with concern lacing his voice.

"I don't know. I felt like I was drowning, I couldn't breathe" she replied. "Th-there were so many people. I-I didn't know what I was supposed to do" her voice broke and the princess wiped the new tears with her dress.

"I- I want Rhaegar to be proud of me, I want my father to encourage my presence. I want everyone to like me, treat me as their equal but all I see is pity in their eyes. I am not a poor little girl who had the misfortune of being cast out of the family" she said, unable to comprehend the reason she was opening up to a man she barely knew.

Arthur's eyes softened, never in a thousand years would he pity Elaenya. Even though he barely knew her, he'd understood that the girl was brave but her lack of self confidence pushed her further down in a burrow.

He had the sudden urge to help her. In any way he could.

"I am sure Rhaegar is proud of you. He brought you back home after all" The knight smiled, trying his level best to console her.

"I wish I could take your word for it Ser Arthur, but I am far too insecure for my own good and I believe I ruined your evening with this obnoxious prate of mine" she let out a half hearted chuckled, wiping her face, one last time.

Arthur gave her a warm smile, that seemed almost unnatural coming from a man like him for he was said to be the most ruthless killer in her father's Kingsguard.

"Not at all. We all need a good cry sometimes"

Elaenya laughed.

Maybe he is right after all.

Arthur Dayne did know how to lift up tension and the princess was beginning to enjoy his company, even though he was a man of few words, he was a good listener and that is what mattered most.

"I think I should go back, bit strange for a princess disappear all of a sudden " she said after a while, mustering all the courage in her body, ready to face the worst.

"Allow me" Arthur said, offering his hand that Elaenya had clasped on with all her might, not long ago. The princess's brows furrowed in confusion, the man had just showed his lack of interest to attend her name day celebration but there he was offering to take her to the gala.

Why was he being so kind to her?

Arthur chuckled seeing the confused princess "Your grace, I'm sure that you don't wish to spend the night under moonlit skies when there are people waiting to see you" he said. Elaenya blinked and shook her head while the knight took her hand and the pair walked to the arena of celebration.

"I have been in your place before, I know about the constant urge to please people but know this princess, there will always be people who will not like you, they will try to break you. A man's glory is not defined by his ability to impress his peers but it is by his ability to shield himself from his opposers" Arthur said, while they walked. Elaenya looked up to see the knight look straight ahead, his lips curled into a small smile when he saw the young girl looking up at him with great wonder in her eyes.

It was a useful piece of advice but it would take Elaenya some time to abide by it and the princess was willing to spare her time for it.

"You sound just like Elia" She commented, remembering her good sister's words from the previous night.

"Well, every child in Dorne are raised with these morals perhaps this is why the northerners cannot stand us" He tittered, as lines of merriment formed beside his eyes.

The two had reached the large gates that had once intimidated the young girl at the beginning of the evening, but Elaenya had decided that she would not let it scare her anymore. She placed her hands on tbe gilded doors and was about to push it open, when Arthur, who stood behind her, whispered in the lowest voice.

"Let no man make you wilt, Princess. You have the blood of a dragon, be a dragon if you have to" Elaenya's eyes widened at the sudden words of encouragement.

She didn't know what he meant, it was so out of the blue but the knight had chosen his words carefully. She would understand in her own time. With this the girl pushed open the doors to reveal herself to the crowd that was still bustling, but this time they noticed her as she held her head high and walked into the room. She was completely different state than what she was half hour ago.

She smiled to herself looking at the shocked expression on everyone's face and it was then, the princess felt important. She felt that she meant something.

Arthur Dayne watched as the girl blended in the crowd while people engulfed her, wishing to be of the Targaryen princess's acquaintance. He was happy for her and he didn't wish to distract her, so the knight decided to leave, quietly with a proud smile forming on his face.

Elaenya was speaking to a few lords and ladies when she noticed her brother looking at her with pride. He looked impressed at her sudden improvement in socialising skills. She smiled at him, but Elaenya's heart was elsewhere. She hadn't seen Arthur after her rather glamorous entry.

Her eyes searched frantically throughout the arena, just to get a glimpse of the man who'd contributed to the betterment of her evening, but he was nowhere to be found.

Elaenya's face fell. She mentally cursed herself to even think that he would care whether she got over her petty fears or not. He served her father and had no time for hopeless young girls like her, but the princess couldn't deny the odd friendship she'd struck with the violet eyed knight had created a warm feeling in her belly and she loved that feeling.

A/N

Elaenya basically had a panic attack.


	4. CHAPTER 4 — MOTHER DEAR

**HER NAME DAY NIGHT A FEW DAYS AGO, HAD BEEN A TURMOIL FOR THE YOUNG PRINCESS**

. Elaenya was yet to recover from the rush she'd felt. But that morning had been warm, which made Ashara Dayne drag the rather weary girl out of her room and bask under the sun with the Dornish Princess by their sides.

"I fail to understand the need for this-" Elaenya said motioning to the assortment of food that was laid infront of them on the grass.

The gardens of the Red Keep were a sight to behold, it was exceptionally well maintained. Some said that it was the Hand's doing. Tywin Lannister was not the kindest man, but a patron of gardens, something he'd picked up from his late wife.

"Oh, loosen up! The weather is beautiful and the sun shines bright, what a better day to excuse ourselves from our humdrum routines?" Ashara chirped, her face held a huge smile as she continued to peel the fruits.

"Easy for you to say. I have been sulking around ever since I stepped foot in the capital" Elaenya scoffed. The princess was hacked off her mind, palace life had it perks but it sure was uneventful. She fell onto the grass as the leaves rustled under her hair, letting out a sigh, the girl closed he eyes to feel the sun's heat radiate on her delicate skin.

"Enjoy this while it lasts, Elaenya. Once your brother finds a suitable husband for you, gods know, where you'll go and how lonely you'll feel" Elia commented, earning a small hum from the princess in response. Elaenya wished to marry out of love, but it was so very rare. She was to marry the greatest lord, who was capable enough for a princess. It didn't matter whether she loved him or not, if he was eligible, she'd be sold off like a mare.

The princess didn't wish to dwell on such dull topics on a beautiful day.

"Where is Mina? I haven't seen her since my name day celebration" Elaenya thought out loud, trying to divert their mode of conversation.

Ashara shrugged.

"She's been really busy from last few weeks, especially since Highgarden has been turning barren, how I wish spring arrived quickly and relieve us of these problems!" The handmaiden said.

"I pray that the Tyrells survive this famine for their loss can affect our smallfolk as well" Elia stated, spreading clothes for food.

"What do you mean?" Elaenya asked, remembering a similar conversation Rhaegar had with See Lewyn Martell.

"According to the Citadel, spring is near but only gods know how long it shall take for spring to arrive. Till then, we must be strong, the seasons are fickle. We can only hope for winter to arrive late or else doom is upon this kingdom" Elia sighed.

Elaenya had never experienced winter but she'd heard stories, and they weren't pleasant.

Elia and Ashara went on to talk about various things that didn't seem to catch the Targaryen girl's interest, they seemed far too trivial for her. Her mind drifted to the previous night, when she'd made a fool out of herself infront of the sword of the morning, ser Arthur Dayne. She hoped to see the knight soon, so that she could clear up the supposed terrible impression he had of her, but she was glad that her brief breakdown had a positive impact and she was able to communicate with everyone through the evening. She was indebted to Arthur, in one way or the other and she wanted to extend her gratitude towards the man, the next time they met.

"Your Grace, Lady Ashara" a voice said snapping the princess out of her daydream. She turned to her side with the support of her elbow to find a tall Kingsguard standing by their sides.

"Ser Barristan! What a sight for sore eyes you are, do sit and have some grapes with us" Ashara smirked, making the knight blush as he shook his head, and Elaenya giggled at his shyness. Ashara had her way with men, and ser Barristan was clearly smitten by her.

"Not today Lady Ashara" he said, making her frown.

"Shame on you for refusing such a delicious offering, and wasting such a rare weather" Ashara placed her hand on her heart and pretended to be annoyed. Both Elaenya and Elia hid their giggles as ser Barristan failed to understand her antics and was awefully flustered. He tried to explain himself to the Dornishwoman but she wouldn't take any of his excuses.

"Let the poor man be Ashara" Elia commented, nudging the young lady as she turned to face the knight again. "Set Barristan, do tell us the nature of your rather drastic arrival?"

The kinight cleared his throat and turned to face Elaenya. "The queen has requested your presence" he said, as a small smile formed on his previously serious face. Elaenya blinked, trying to comprehend the words that were spoken. Her mother had finally called for her. This filled the young girl with great joy as she jumped up and quickly fixed her dress, a large smile was plastered on her face.

It was a misfortune for a child to never see their mother, and it had been Elaenya's grave misfortune aswell. Rahaella Targaryen had birthed her, and not in eighteen years had she seen her once. This meant the world to Elaenya who looked at her two friends radiating the same happinesses. She was speechless, so she quietly followed the Kingsguard, with her head ducked as she giggled to herself.

The journey to her mother's room felt like eternity as Elaenya felt herself melting into a puddle with fear as the proximity reduced. Barristan Selmy wasn't helping either, his stoic face made it worse for the girl.

When they did arrive Elaenya was ushered into the room by the knight. The princess stumbled on her feet and almost broke in through the door, with a loud thud. Infront of her was a massive room. Twice the size of her chambers, it was beautifully decorated with red and white velvet but epicenter of it's beauty had been the woman standing in the center. She had long silver locks similar to Elaenya's and rather vibrant violet eyes.

Rahaella's mouth parted at the sight of her long lost daughter as tears of joy formed in her eyes. She quickly wiped her eyes and dismissed Barristan with a swish of her hand. Elaenya marvelled at her mother's authority.

She'd been more of a royalty than her father could ever dream of being.

"My Elaenya" she breathed out. "How have you-" before Rahaella could complete, she was engulfed into an warm hug by her petite daughter. The two stayed there for sometime before Elaenya let go and smiled sleepishly, it was like one of her dreams but this time it was real.

"I have missed you so much" she said, rubbing her bare arm. Rahaella cupped her daughter's face and kissed her temple.

"Believe me Elaenya, I have even more. To see you all grown up and healthy makes my heart sore with happiness. A moonturn after your birth, he'd taken you away from me, away from us. Now that we're together again, I pray that this lasts long" she said, her deep violet eyes boring into Elaenya's.

"I pray so too mother" She whispered.

Tapping of feet was heard from the tall curtains that hid away the windows. The sound was loud enough to make Rahaella roll her eyes.

"Viserys" she called out.

A small figure emerged from the same curtains. It was a boy, with similar features as that of Elaenya's and her mother's. The boy named Viserys was fidgeting at the sight of his older sister. Elaenya's eye's softened as she moved towards the young prince, who was scared by her sudden presence, so he tried to back away until he was gestured not to do so by his dear mother. Elaenya sat down on her knees to reach Viserys's height.

"Hello" she whispered and the boy looked at her with great wonder. She looked so much like his mother. He touched her face with his fingers and traced her features making Elaenya giggle. He wanted to know whether she was real.

"I am your sister" Elaenya said and Viserys paused. He looked at her again. "I'm Elaenya" she added.

"Ella" Viserys repeated with a giggle, which was a sign of his approval.

"Yes, you may call me that" she winked playfully making young Viserys laugh and jump on her lap. The princess giggled as she picked him up. The Targaryen was only four but an extremely playful child.

"Ella and me are friends!" He exclaimed to Rahaella while jumping on Elaenya's lap.

The queen chuckled at the sight infront of her and she hoped that her children would remain this happy.

"You didn't have to do this" Elaenya said as her mother placed a large box infront of her. They had spend the morning talking about various things and when the issue of her name day came up, Rahaella retrieved a long hidden gift for her daughter.

Elaenya was in haste, but since it was from her mother she opened the box slowly while Viserys played with it's wrappings beside them. She placed the lid on her lap and peeked into her gift.

To the princess's surprise the contents of the box weren't as lofty as she'd expected. There was a extremely large book. When Elaenya took it out and read through it's cover, she realised that it was no ordinary book. It was 'the history of dragons and dragonriders'.

It was strange how Rahaella knew about her affinity towards history. Perhaps it had been the intuition of a mother.

"This is wonderful" she breathed out, clutching the book to her chest.

"I am glad you like it"

"Absolutely. I love anything related to history!" She giggled. Rahaella clasped Elaenya's hand, tightly.

"I am really happy you're back Elaenya, I really am and I want you to know this, that even if your father doesn't accept you, I will. You are my daughter and I'll always love you" she said, rubbing circles onto the girl's palm. Elaenya nodded.

She looked outside the window to see the afternoon draw near, she remembered how she'd abandoned Elia and Ashara. Elaenya quickly withdrew from her mother.

"Mother I must go I promised Ashara and Elia that I'd have my lunch with them" she said with apologetic eyes, making Rahaella chuckle.

"Of course, go quickly. I'll tell Barristan to deliver the book to your room" Elaenya nodded. Kissing her mother on her cheek, she rushed out of her chambers and walked to the gardens.

It was a long way so the princess decided to take a short cut. She made way to the abandoned stairways behind the tower of the Hand, hoping that her journey would be short. As she was walking down the stairs she heard soft whispers. They sounded like the whispers of a man and a woman, Elaenya stopped on her tracks. She sighed. She would now have to take a different path to avoid running into two lovers.

She turned to leave but it was the voices that made her stop.

"You must come with me to Highgarden, Arthur"

"Mina-"

Elaenya's breath was caught in her throat when she realised that she'd walked into Ser Arthur and Mina. As much as she hated listening to them, she couldn't help herself but peek further to get a better look.

The princes felt cheap, like a lowly gossip monger but her curiosity got the best of her, but at the same time the girl could not deny the sudden tug she felt in her chest.

"You must know that this cannot happen. How much longer should I keep on reminding you" Arthur sighed. Elaenya saw him rubbing his temples in worry.

"Keep telling yourself that!" Mina spat as tears rolled down her eyes.

"I care for you deeply, you know that. We've known each other for so long, you're like my own" Arthur said, making Elaenya gasp.

They were lovers afterall. It all made sense, how Mina blushed at the slightest mention of his name, how they stole glaces. It was indeed a forbidden love.

As much as Elaenya admired Arthur, she mentally cursed herself to think that a man like him would take no lovers. The Dayne siblings were blessed with hypnotic beauty and Arthur Dayne had earned his fair share in it as well.

"And so do I"

"Mina, listen to me-"

"No!" She screamed.

"Tell me Arthur Dayne. Do you love me? Or is it just another stupid game?" Mina added. Elaenya waited for his reply as she saw the knight running his hand through his dark disheveled hair.

Before she could hear the knight's reply, Elaenya was distracted by the sudden clearing of throat. She was turned around to see Mace Tyrell standing behind her, with a large smile on his face.

Elaenya cursed under her breath. She felt like a child who'd just been caught after her shenanigans, but this was far worse. She doubted that she could have a decent conversation with the oaf, he was as morose as he was thick.

"Lord Tyrell" she said with a tight lipped smile, trying to convey her discomfort, praying that the man would leave soon, so she continue eavesdropping, a task she had sinfully been doing.

"Your grace, may I have a word" he said, offering his hand.

Elaenya wanted to scream and shove the man away from her face, but like a dutiful princess she quietly took the Lord's hand as he lead her away from her much desired spot.

"I shall be returning to Highgarden tomorrow, and I was hoping that I could visit the capital anytime soon" he stated, trying to deepen his voice to sound authoritative infront of the Targaryen.

"It's your free will my lord. We're not chaining you up with Highgarden" Elaenya smirked, earning a laughter from the man.

"Oh you have a good sense of humour my princess! What I am saying is that, I need a reason to return to this damned capital" he sighed making Elaenya scoff under her breath. She didn't understand the reason for Mace Tyrell to speak in such complex metaphors.

"I'm sure you'll receive plenty of them in the future" she shrugged.

Mace chuckled and with a deep breath he said"I was hoping my reason to be you, princess"

Elaenya felt like throwing up at his confession. Her worst fears were becoming reality.

"I have already asked for your brother's permission and now here I am asking for your hand in marriage" He said proud, making Elaenya shake her head in denial.

"No" she whispered, but the man didn't stop.

"Elaenya Targaryen, do you wish to be my bride-"

"GET DOWN!"

A voice shouted.

Elaenya screamed as she was thrown down on the floor by a large body, covering her from a mass of arrows that flew in through the window. The arrows embedded themselves on thell behind Elaenya, clearly missing the shot.

Elaenya shrieked with fear as her face was buried in the man's chest. She looked up to see the same pair of violet eyes on her saviour. The ones that'd been her salvation, the previous night. Their breath mingled as the princess saw the concern on his face. He cupped her cheek seeking for sings of injury.

He'd saved her yet again.

"You're alright. You're alright" Arthur whispered soothing, cradling her shaking form in his arms. His voice seems like the only savings grace the princess would receive. It worked like an elixir for her in that dire moment.

"Go get Ser Gerold!" He ordered Mace Tyrell who was shaken up by the incident, as well. Arthur Dayne's fury didn't make things any better as he shivered at the mere anger formed in the kinight's deep violet eyes. So the oaf lord did run to call for help.

"Ser Arthur" Elaenya managed to whisper, making the knight turn to the princess in his arms.

Her eyes were weary but she didn't cry. Not this time. The knight was surprised how well she'd held herself for a woman.

"Are they coming back?" She asked quietly, still unable to get up due to the shock. Gods, knew what came of the sword of morning that moment, as he kissed her forehead and pulled her close to him. Elaenya blushed furiously. Perhaps it had been the whole rush of the situation, or his hightened concern for the girl. Especially after she revealed her vulnerable side to him only a night ago.

"They shouldn't dare to, and if they do, I'll see to it that they don't leave the castle alive" the knight said, as his eyes darkened. Elaenya swallowed hard. She'd never seen the man so angry, his once calm violet eyes had rage in them and it scared the princess even more. It was a side to him, she never wanted to see.

They who tested his fury, were to be damned in the deepest pits of hell, if not by the gods then surely by the tip of his Dawn.

Elaenya heard a grunt which looked behind Arthur, only to see Mina standing. Her hands were balled into fists by her side, and her gaze seemed to throw daggers at the princess. Elaenya's face fell as she realised the misunderstandings that would pursue in their relationship. The girl didn't wish to make enemies in the capital. Little did she know, westeros was not a place to make allies.

A/N

 **please leave a review, letting me know how you feel about this chapter. thank you for reading.**


	5. CHAPTER 5 — DUTY AND RESPONSIBILITY

THE ILLUMINATED HALLS of the Red Keep seemed to cry out to Arthur as the arrows pierced it's walls, the once sunny weather of the early mornings were replaced with dull grey skies as the chilly winds announced a postponed spring, making the place soggy laiden with fog and dust.

The king had blamed the vapid weather on his poor daughter, like a irrational man he was but Arthur knew otherwise. He wouldn't be lying if he said that her eyes were the liveliest ones he'd seen on the lands. Perhaps it was because she was a foreigner, raised away from an ordinary life but Arthur considered it her gift.

The same gift her father called a curse, the gift of contentment and humility.

There were many emotions that Arthur, but possessiveness was not one of them. Yet that day when Elaenya Targaryen stood shocked in his arms, her face drained of all colour, the knight couldn't help but feel the strange urge to shield her against all evils. Of course it was his duty to do so, but he knew he wouldn't always be to protect her from oncoming perils.

"Are you alright, my princess?" He asked, at least the hundredth time, the sound of his concerned voice turning distasteful to his own ear.

"I can perfectly assure you that I am" she smiled sweetly, yet again. Not a hint of irritation crossing her delicate features as they walked to the small council at the Court Room, with him trailing cautiously behind her. Beside them walked Mina, with her face solemn, eyes drifting occasionally towards Arthur with signs of longing making the man swallow in guilt.

"May we speak later this evening, Ser Arthur?" She asked coyly, making the man shift in discomfort.

"I apologise for declining my lady, but I don't think that would be likely- atleast not under our current situation"

Arthur didn't understand how Mina could worry about such trivial issues when, not mere moments ago, her princess was showered with innumerable arrows.

The Dornish knight tried to keep his tone monotonous, hoping that the princess wouldn't notice his distraction. The last thing he wanted was Rhaegar's sister to think of him as a distracted bondsman.

It didn't take them long enough to reach the Courtroom that had a good half of the Kingsguard and the whole of the small council gathered. The room was small and vertical in it's shape, holding a long table which seated various noble men headed by Tywin Lannister who was contemplating with thumb grazing against his chin.

"Elaenya!" Rhaegar ran to engulf his sister in the tightest hugs. "I heard what happened, I was so worried about you"

"I am fine, really. If it hadn't been for Ser Arthur then I probably wouldn't have survived" she said, pulling away from her brother and turning to him with the warmest smiles on her face.

The knight's eyes widened at the sudden mention of his name, which made the all the eyes drop on him.

"Of course, it had to be you Arthur!" Rhaegar said,"My sister's life is a debt that I can never pay, my dear friend but I shall grant you anything you wish for. It is the least I can do. Ask away!"

"I don't require anything. I just did my duty, your grace"

Arthur mentally cursed himself, why was he like this? Could he never appreciate the finer things provided to him?

Lewyn had been right, he was indeed becoming an old monk.

"What's all this nonsense?" A voice spat from the doorway, revealing a disheveled King followed by Ser Gerold Hightower.

Aerys walked with shaky strides, nearly tripping over the side tables that decorated an assortment of flowers. Tywin Lannister rolled his eyes.

"We were waiting for you, my King" he said with a tight lipped smile.

"Indeed you were, couldn't let me have my wine, could you? Had to drag me all across the damned castle in this damned weather to what? Stare at your ugly wrinkled faces?" The king screamed, startling the princess who moved away from Rhaegar, walking backwards until she hit Arthur's armour.

"Elaenya and Lord Tyrell were ambushed, father. Arrows rained on them inside the Red Keep. I fear that the culprits may have broken in" Rhaegar said quickly, forbidding to show weaknesses in his voice for he knew his father could exploit it.

The king turned to his daughter.

"Arrows on that wrench? I am surprised that you survived. Looks like the gods shall not allow be to attain peace" he wheezed. A sound so shrill and maniacal that it made Elaenya flinch and Arthur was already boiling with anger, much like Rhaegar who had his head bowed in shame.

"It is for the best of we don't dwell on the past and recognise our culprits, my King" Tywin stated, making Aerys groan while he took his seat on the small council.

"I say it is the Kingswood Brotherhood!" Mace exclaimed, his face red, still terrified from the horrid occurrence as he glistened with perspiration.

"Ambush is not their chosen tactics, Lord Tyrell. They prefer to kidnap" Adarian Thorne piped up with a drawl, scoffing at the oaf Lord.

Arthur never liked Mace Tyrell, but Adarian was a completely different issue. His pride and his suave demeanor, seemed all too made up. House Thorne was sworn to the Lannisters, and he did not trust the vessel houses of the Westerlands.

"Lord Thorne, do you wish to convey that I am lying?"

"No, it is not so. I just wish to convey that you have terrible comprehensive skills" Adarian smirked, earning a laugh from the king.

"I see where you are going Lord Thorne, but they may have changed their tactics" Tywin said. He turned to the king and awaited his response, as the old man twisted his mouth to think.

"Ser Gerold, I want the heads of the Kingswood Brotherhood at the court by the next fortnight and-"

"Elaenya will need a personal guard, father" Rhaegar stated, cutting off the King.

"No I will not! I swear I am perfectly alright Rhaegar" but the Prince ignored his sister's pleas and waited for his father to permit the request.

"My men will be at the Kingswood. They don't have time to protect a puny girl"

The king scoffed at the idea as he stood up to leave.

"I'll do it" said the violet eyed knight.

Arthur felt a sudden itch in his palm. It was the daunting feeling that had returned to him, the fires of youth and the need for an accost task. He knew he was going to regret his decision, but it was for the best.

Elaenya turned to meet his wide gaze. She was shocked.

"Dayne? Why in the seven hells would you stay back instead of helping your so called brothers?" Adarian asked.

"Someone needs to protect the princess. Better me than anyone else" he said.

Rhaegar smiled with gratitude to his dear friend who'd sacrificed great glory to trail behind his sister like a watchdog.

Arthur had expected Elaenya to be glad for he'd done it just for her, instead she had a disappointed look. Her brows were furrowed and her palms clenched into a fist and before he could call out for her, she'd already stormed off, her silver locks flowing with the winds.

Mace Tyrell rushed to catch up with the angered princess, only to pat Arthur's shoulders in applause.

"I shall forever be indebted to you for taking up this responsibility Ser Arthur. My betrothed can be quite a aim for all trouble" the man laughed, before walking out of the Courtroom.

' My betrothed '

The knight found himself shaking his head in disbelief. He couldn't understand the reason for Elaenya to agree on marrying Mace.

Gods knew, she deserved better and only gods knew how the stern faced knight felt a prang of jealousy ignite within him.

 **A/N** **Thank you for reading. Let me know how you feel about this chapter.**


	6. CHAPTER 6 — PROMISE MADE

**ELAENYA WAS FURIOUS**

when she left the Iron Throne Courtroom, stomping through the corridors. She didn't know what came over her.

Her silver hair was an entangled mess, due to the rough morning she had and her lilac dress was covered in dust. But it wasn't her disheveled appearance that made the girl so angry, especially since she never did have wrath bubbling inside her but the discussions that had taken place at that Courtroom seemed to make her blood boil.

Septa Lorraine had oft told her that it was very unladylike for a Princess to strom off without permission, yet she did.

Elaenya Targaryen defied her morals for the first time in her life and only gods knew of the satisfaction that filled the girl, as she smirked to herself. Yet then again, the mere remembrance of her brother's words made her palms curl into fists.

She needed no protector. She was a Princess among thousands of noblemen and knights!

She returned from Dragonstone to be free, a guardian meant that she'd loose it as well. But most of all she was disappointed at Arthur Dayne, the man who had told her to be a dragon but had still taken up the responsibility to guard her.

How could she be a dragon if she needed a pair of eyes constantly studying her every move? She had deemed him too honourable to be such a hypocrite.

Perhaps it'd been foolish of her to think they could actually be friends, without him treating her like a porcelain doll. She was fragile, yes. But she'd not be domineered upon.

Elaenya's fiery thoughts had occupied a good portion of her actions, that instead of heading to her chambers she stood at one of the balconies facing the Blackwater Bay. She breathed in her past, and feared for her future. The Kingswood Brotherhood scared her, yet there she was standing out in the open, hours after her ambush.

"Princess Elaenya! I have been looking all over for you" said a a chirpy voice, making Elaenya turn to face it's owner.

It was Mace Tyrell.

"Lord Tyrell" she said with a small smile, trying to subside her previous angers. "What brings you here?"

"I believe we left our previous conversation pending, princess" he stated with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Elaenya felt the need to empty the contents of her stomach at the man's demeanor.

"Yes of course" she cleared her throat.

What could she say?

Elaenya stammered. An agreement would lead to an unhappy marriage and a declination would result in incinerating tensions.

"I suppose it is an yes on your part" he said quickly, missing no scope for her to say otherwise and all Elaenya could do was nod in response, as her jaw hung loose.

The man squeaked in joy. Taking her hand, he kissed them in gratitude.

"I am grateful that I shall have such a beautiful by my side" Mace said. He looked so happy and Elaenya couldn't say a word, except to return a smile.

Where did the dragon go?

The same dragon that'd made her fume not mere moments ago had now vanished in thin air. Elaenya was but Elaenya, yet again. Complying against her wishes, like the proper princess she was.

"I am delighted as well, to hear such a news shines as a ray of hope during our harsh times " Rhaegar said, walking into the open with Arthur behind him.

"The honour is mine, Prince Rhaegar. Your sister is a rare woman"

"That she is" he smirked at Elaenya, who let out a nervous laughter as she struggles to gather her voice.

He pulled Mace into a hug, patting his back in pride.

"My father would be impressed to hear of such a beautiful alliance. It gives me no greater joy than, being provided the chance to join our two great houses" The prince chuckled and so did the southern warden, their heads rolled back as they acknowledged their new formed relationship.

Elaenya watched them as their rich chortle filled the air around them. The skies prepared to drift away into dusk, gesturing to new beginnings only, this time the princess didn't know whether this inception would be pleasant or dreary. She was glad that atleast Rhaegar was proud of her, if the marriage did bring about peace in his life, knowing that his only sister was in capable hands then she'd walk into the relationship happily.

All she wanted was to see joy in her brother's weary eyes.

"Ser Arthur, do take my sister to her chambers while I discuss certain important matters with Lord Tyrell" Rhaegar said as he took Elaenya's hand and squeezed it in assurance.

Arthur stepped forward, his eyes not meeting hers, making Elaenya groan in irritation.

He never looked at her, properly. Elaenya doubted that he'd even recognise her if she were to be lost.

Was she so unpleasant to the man's sight?

"Princess" he said, gesturing her to lead the way. Elaenya walked back inside the castle as Arthur walked beside her, making her notice that he was indeed far taller and broader than she'd inferred.

"You shouldn't have been outside, Princess. You nearly died this morning" he said, his tone laced with genuine concern, which began diffusing Elaenya's anger towards him.

"Yes. I happen to know that as well, Ser Arthur" she said, picking up her pace, her slippers clicking harshly against the marble underneath.

"Yet you do not care-" he said with a drawl, almost confused at her actions.

The girl stopped on her tracks and turned to face the knight.

"I would probably care if I didn't have a guard assigned to me. Now that I do, that is your responsibility" she said with a smile, almost mocking the man.

Before she could turn to leave, Arthur's voice halted her.

"Someone had to be there for you"

"It wasn't necessary!" She cried "Ser Arthur, you were the one to tell me that I should be brave and here when I am trying to be brave. You are snatching that one good chance away from me. How must I survive on the land if I cannot muster up courage and fight my perils?"

The Dornish knight took a deep breath, he'd never seen the girl in such contentious state. "You seemed to have taken, my words in a complete different sense. These things are matters of life and death, Princess. I cannot let your life dangle on loose threads, just because there weren't enough knights around you. It is my duty to protect you"

"Just your duty, Ser Arthur?"

Elaenya blurted out. She quickly cursed herself for being so forward. Gods knew what had come over her that day.

The knight shifted in his position and after, what seemed like ages he parted his lips to speak.

"It is the duty bounded to me by a sacred oath"

Of course.

Arthur Dayne was a stone, inexplicable from his honour and ignorant of his peer's latent emotions. Elaenya was now completely sure that the man was indeed dead, it was just his limp body walking around, while his soul was cold and flaccid.

She was a fool. He'd but emotionally comforted her for one night and there she was imagining an endearment she could never achieve. She'd extended her arm of friendship and he'd turned a blind eye to it.

"Alright" she said, "I have a few terms" her facade, stern as ever. She was going to do it his way.

"I am listening" he said with undeviated attention directed towards her.

"I wish to learn to wield a sword-"

"Not possible"

Elaenya raised her brow as Arthur sighed in defeat. The man had to do her bidding if he wished to continue serving her.

"Fine" he signed "As long as your brother doesn't get a whiff about it. We shall begin-"

"Tomorrow morning. That is when your duty shall begin Ser Arthur" she said quietly as her face broke into a genuine smile.

"I insist on staying at your doors tonight, my princess"

"I shall manage. Do not worry" she said with pleading eyes and Arthur couldn't help but agree with her.

Elaenya did not know why she'd asked the greatest Knight of the seven kingdoms to help a scrawny girl like her wield a sword. If she wished to be brave, it would be the first steps towards it. She needed to know how to defend herself, even if it meant making Ser Arthur regret his choices.

Elaenya had decided. She would be a dragon.

Arthur wasn't habituated to a scanty slumber. He was a man who wasn't easily woken up. It was one of the qualities that Rhaegar openly envied. He would laugh it off, but that night when he twisted and turned in his bed while sleep failed to grace his eyes, he knew the true meaning of fatigue.

"You look like you could use some sleep" Rhaegar said playfully, as he found his friend sitting in the gardens in his night clothes.

"Aye, I need it terribly"

Rhaegar sat down beside the Dornishman who stared at the brightest star in the sky which now faded with the young rays of the sun- that gave out the arrival of dawn.

"What is wrong?" The Prince's baritone was earnest, as his violet eyes watched the knight shift in his position.

"Mina" he breathed out, shutting his eyes tightly while his ears were greeted with Rhaegar's giggles.

"Poor girl, she's madly in love with you"

"She forgets that I am a sworn brother of the Kingsguard, these lewd associations are not my forte" he sighed.

"What does she need from you?" The Prince asked, smirking at his friend who was already flustered under the moonlight.

"Reciprocation. A terrible task for someone like me"

"Tsk. You poor man have never been in love" Rhaegar smiled weakly.

"A misfortune, I suppose"

Arthur Dayne had spent his early youth chasing after his ancestral sword and his manhood chasing after the King. He certainly had lovers one time in his life, but none of them could evoke a purer sentiment within him.

Love.

It was a distant dream, shielded by his absolutely unquestionable loyalty and the blinding luster of his hard earned distinction. If a woman was to break through, it'd truly be a great feat. He would be lying if he said he didn't want to be loved. He was a romantic in in youth, much like his sister, but he was no more a young lad. His knighthood had provided him, a boy belonging from a vessel house with opportunities that no one could wrap their heads around. But this same honour had taken away the mirth and liveliness he'd harboured long ago.

"Ser Gerold has been appointed to look into the outlaw issue" Rhaegar informed. Arthur nodded in response.

"He shall succeed. There is no better commander than him"

"Yes. It was father's choice, an epiphany he likes to say, but I believe that epiphany was Lord Tywin" Rhaegar and Arthur chuckled under the fading moonlight, like the old times. They were two noble men, burdened with the glory of their houses and their duties. Moments like these were utterly rare for both of them. Rhaegar had to preserve his house, while Arthur was tasked to represent his from a young age. It was their reality, a tragic one that they'd come to accept.

"I must go" the Dornish knight said, as the sky lightened for dawn "Your sister will call for me anytime now" he stood up to leave.

"Arthur" Rhaegar called out to the knight, making him freeze on his tracks, "You know that if you wish to court Lady Tyrell then you are permitted to, I won't consider you a lesser man. I just want you to be happy, if Lady Mina can provide you with that happiness then I shall gladly release you of your vows"

"Yes. I appreciate your concern, Rhaegar. Thank you" the knight said with a sad smile. His Prince was truely understanding, the knight knew that he'd make a great king. Unlike his father.

Arthur turned to leave Rhaegar all by his thoughts at the garden. He didn't wish to mull over Mina any longer, she'd dominated a good part of her life.

A good few hours later, Arthur emerged from his chambers donning his white cloak as he did, with the sword, Dawn by his side. He walked up to the princess's quarters that was located far east. Heavy steps and a heavy head made things worse for the man, he'd promised to sleep well that night but thoughts preoccupied his head. Thoughts that screamed to reflect his past actions and force him to regret about them.

He was much in daze, hence when he arrived at his desired location, he payed little attention to the netted blinds that shielded the area from a passersby's gaze. The knight stumble in.

"Pri-" the knight's breath hitched in his throat at the sight of Elaenya Targaryen.

She stood under the escaping rays of the sun that danced on her silver hair, illuminating it to the highest degree. She was drenched from head to toe and scantily clad in her underclothes, that clutched to her boy lining her stature.

Her naked back was exposed to the knight, who drew sharp breaths at the mere sight of it.

Look away.

His minds screamed at him, but his eyes wouldn't move. He felt like a lowly drunkard at a tarven.

But she looks so heavenly.

He thought to himself, a thought that made thousands sentiments run through his blood, Arthur cursed himself for such thoughts. He just hoped to walk out unnoticed. It was all he wanted.

He felt a pair of eyes on him. The man looked to his side to see his sister standing, with her hands folded to her chest. Her head shaking in disbelief.

"Arthur Dayne! You and I have things to talk about" Ashara screamed under her breath, making the great knight shudder under her violent gaze. Ashara Dayne was the only woman who made colours drain from the knight's face.

"I can explain"

"You better because this is the last place-"

Arthur could call it his sister's mistake. She was too loud. Loud enough to make the princess turn with a broad smile on her face.

"Ashara. I am glad you decided-" the girl shrieked when she perceived Arthur under the shadows as her hands went flying to cover her chest.

The knight was blushing a deep shade of red and so was she.

"Excuse my impertinence. I shall leave now" he said, lowering his head to leave, without taking a second glance at her.

He knew Ashara would be furious. He was furious with himself. Never in the thirty years of his life had he been unfortunate enough to be at such a delicate position with a woman.

How could he look into her eyes now, without feeling the need to hold her close? He wished to run his fingers through her pale white hair and wished to stare into her oceanic eyes and drown in them.

Arthur was disgusted with himself. It was wrong for him to feel these things for her, she was his Princess and there he was filled with lust.

He was lusting after a woman who was already betrothed !

Before he could drown further in self loathing and repentance, Lewyn Martell rushed to his side shaking him out of his long daze.

His eyes were filled with great weightiness.

"Ser Gerold, Elia and Lady Meena have been attacked in the Kingswood"

Arthur didn't wait for another word as his sabaton rambled furiously against the floor. All thoughts of Elaenya seemed to wash away from his mind at the dreaded thought of the brotherhood. He feared for the worst, all this time they'd managed to suppress the outlaws. The attack meant only one thing-

The Kingswood Brotherhood was out for blood.


	7. CHAPTER 7 — UNSAID MISERY

**ELAENYA'S CHEEKS WERE**

still rosy red from the intimate encounter that had taken place that morning. Well, not completely intimate— not when Ashara stood gawking at the two of them. When Arthur had left, his sister was courteous enough to mumble apologies under her breath and cover her up before an aura of a scandalous affair brewed among the noble men.

Elaenya then found herself sitting by her mirror in her lilac dress , staring into herself. She traced her face with her fingertips, her nails dragging across the delicate bumps of her cheekbone, eventually halting at the swell of her lips.

The young girl couldn't understand the strange bubble that had formed in her belly, how she felt the need to twirl around the empty isles of the castle— yet at the same time curl up on her bed smiling aimlessly. She soon realised that it was the same warm feeling she'd felt during her name day. Not the horrid dance with Lord Tyrell but time when Arthur had ignited a flame of foolish bravery within her. The flame that lit on until that day.

She remembered Arthur's eyes. How they locked on hers. She'd heard Elia speak of a man's carnal desires, she remembered her stating that she'd see a spark in his eyes. A spark of adoration and appreciation of her real beauty.

Maybe she'd seen it in Arthur's—

No.

Elaenya shook her head furiously.

It was highly improbable and improper for her to believe that he did. He was a respected knight, and a handsome man who'd been with a significant amount of women before joining the Kingsguard. He'd surely seen a woman in her underclothes before and why wouldn't he? He had a lover. Seven Hells knew what they'd done.

Elaenya consoled her dear heart again and again but why did she feel an ache. Why did she want his gaze to longer a while longer?

She was thinking like a whore. Arthur Dayne was an alley and she didn't want to worsen her growing friendship with him. Even though he'd disappointed her but it was Arthur Dayne whom Elaenya trusted with her life. For he was the one who'd seen her at her weakest times and it was him who'd no judged her for it.

The sun was bright outside her window, on which were perched beautiful songbirds. They sang and Elaenya felt herself sway under the warming gaze of the mighty sun. Her eyes were shut. The princess remembered her previous juvenile dreams trying to forget the knight's wide violet eyes. Her septa had bore the idea of a perfect lord in her head. Perhaps she would find a dutiful husband in Mace Tyrell. There would be instances of disconnection but she knew she would manage. Atleast she thought that she would.

"Elaenya!" Called out Ashara from the door, making the princess turn sharply to face the Dornishwoman. Her long silver hair whipped on her skin, making it sting.

"Gods Ashara! You scared me. Does bringing my clothes tense you so?"

"Damn the clothes Elaenya! Elia, Meena and Ser Gerold were attacked. Come on now, they've all returned" Elaenya's heart nearly stopped at the mention of an attack as memories of the previous day came washing over like high tides.

"Are they alright?" She asked in a small voice, her eyes widened and fixed to the ground.

"Elia and Meena are fine but Ser Gerold was hit with an arrow. Thank the heavens, Arthur had reached before things worsened, but Ser Lewyn told me that Arthur-"

Before she could finish, Ashara was cut off my the princess's trembling voice.

"A-Arthur?" Elaenya croaked out. That's where he'd disappeared to.

"Is he alright? Is he hurt? Oh Ashara! Please tell me he's safe" she pleaded, her eyes watering in the process. Ashara who'd considered herself strong enough was now too falling into the dilemma of her brother being fatally wounded.

"I-I-I don't know"

"We must go!" Elaenya stood up from her seat, grabbed her stoll and began marching out of her room.

The two women rushed through the castle, their glassy violet eyes darting around with anxiousness. Elaenya could almost feel a cold sweat tickle down her forehead.

She was cruel to him. More than she should have been, he was just doing his duty. Like all great men, Elaenya Targaryen was too on her knees— repenting her supposed sins when faced with the Stranger's wrath.

The two women soon reached the Sword Tower to look for Ser Gerold and Arthur. Ashara burst in through the doors only to find Rhaegar, Elia, Mina, Lewyn and Jon standing by the Lord Commander's bed.

Gerold Hightower looked extremely ill, his face was drained of all hue and his lips were of a ghastly shade of purple.

"Is he-?" Ashara asked and Rhaegar nodded knowingly, as he walked towards Ashara and placed a hand of assurance on her shoulder.

"Yes, the arrow was poisoned. Grand Maester Pycelle has looked into it. The fever will soon lessen"

"What of Arthur?" Ashara asked.

He cleared his throat.

"Arthur is alright. He saved us, he was there at the right moment" piped up Mina. The Dornishwoman sighed in relief and so did Elaenya.

A weight seemed to have descended down her chest.

Elaenya's eyes fell on Elia who was traumatised with the incident as she sat curled up by the window, staring out. She couldn't help but feel awful for her good sister. She too would have been in the same position. Mina on the other hand had handled herself quite well, she sat up straight by the Lord Commander's bed while the latter took heaving breaths of pain. Rhaegar was pacing around the room, his hand folded behind him. His silver hair had become greasy with sweat and his sockets had darkened significantly. He wasn't sleeping well.

Elaenya wanted to help them, but princesses could only help so much. Did she have any purpose at all? Apart from being paraded like a trophy.

"Arthur" Rhaegar breathed, snapping Elaenya out of her usual self remorse. The girl turned slowly, to see the sword of the morning standing with his eyes fixed on her brother and his hand by his side— wrapped around Dawn.

"What news do you bring us?" The Prince asked.

His eyes were hardened and the girl swore she'd never seen him look so stern. If Arthur Dayne's kind eyes had been replaced by such cold gazes, then the Kingswood Brotherhood were truly a menace.

"My prince, we suspect that the attack was lead by Simon Toyne" he stated. "It was an attempt to kidnap princess Elia, but I suppose they hadn't expected a Kingsguard member to be with her along her journey. The supposed kidnap was planned very strategically, he'd studied her every move and struck at the unlikeliest of times, when we'd be caught up with the arrow situation"

"You're telling me that the attack on Elaenya was a distraction?"

"Yes. He knew we'd increase the security of the castle, and remove our men from the outskirts of the forest. Where Princess Elia takes her walks" Arthur nodded. Making Elia snap her head to his side, breaking from her state of trance.

"And not a soul knew about it? If they were indeed watching us from afar then they must have camped outside the castle. I am sure they wouldn't be able to do so if it weren't for help" Elia said, her brows furrowed in disappointed as she looked at Rhaegar,"I could have died, Mina could have died or worse-"

"Yet you didn't. We were lucky to have Arthur and Lewyn there at the right moment" Rhaegar walked towards his wife and slowly rubbed her shoulders, trying to soothe the nerves.

"Terrible misfortunes have befallen us Rhaegar. I am not sure how long these good graces of the gods shall last" Elia sighed, "Your sister was showered with arrows yesterday, a gallant man could have lost his life today and our good father sits as if the kingdom is in it's days of prosperity. Wake your father, wake him before it's too late. Speak with Lord Tywin if necessary, I am sure he's rational enough to understand" she added, sorrowfully.

"A golden truth you've spoken Elia, and yes I have spoken with Lord Tywin and I suppose Arthur has spoken with father. Haven't you, old friend?" Rhaegar turned to the elder Knight, who shifted in his position.

Elaenya who'd been watching the things unfold, engulfed all the information she could. She saw how Arthur's cold gaze dropped her for a brief moment. The girl saw something she'd never expected to see. She saw concern in those frigid violet eyes. She saw concern.

"Aye, his grace wishes for me to lead the dispatchment of men to the Kingswood as soon as possible. He knows that it will take some time since they're shielded by the villagers—"

"You cannot possibly go! It is too dangerous" Mina cried, her hand cupping the sobs that escaped her mouth. Ashara stepped forward to comfort her fried.

"Oh Mina, he has to. It is the nature of his duty. You must come to terms with it" she whispered, but the young Tyrell wouldn't listen.

Elaenya's eyes were still on the Dornish knight. She saw him stiffen at the woman's cries. She knew she'd be lying if she said that she wanted him to go and deal with the problem at hand. Elaenya hated the thought of. Her heart ached at the idea of Arthur being wounded or worse dead. But at the same time she had fate in him, he was the the deadliest member of her father's Kingsguard. He could take care of himself, but the doubt still lied on her mind.

"When do you begin then?" This time it was Elaenya who asked, looking down at the floor.

"A week or so later. At the time when they expect it the least"

"Very well then" Rhaegar said. "I am grateful for your efforts Arthur. Now, I must go face my father, I shall come to see how Gerold is faring, soon" the crown prince said, as he acknowledged the people in the room and walked out.

There was an ominous silence in the room. Elia had returned to her state of trance, staring at the green pastures outside while Ashara whispered soothing words to a hysterical Mina.

Elaenya was playing with her nails, still unable to look at the knight who stood behind her like a pole. The air was that of sheer awkwardness.

Why wasn't he saying anything?

"Princess" Elaenya sighed, he wasn't an insensitive brute after all. She never understood how his coarse voice became much softer when he was with her.

Maybe he didn't want her to believe that he was unkind to her in any aspect.

"Yes, Ser Arthur?" She said, turning to him, a reassuring smile plastered on her face. She tried to pretend that they didn't have that embarrassing encounter in the morning.

I can't look him in the eye.

A blush crept to her cheeks and to her surprise she saw the knight flustered as well.

"I am afraid-"

"It is alright if you no longer wish to be my guard. I can completely under the nature of your situation" Elaenya said. As much as she was ashamed to admit, she had come to terms with the fact that he'd be by her side, but most of all he'd help her wield a blade. But it all seemed highly unlikely.

"Not at all. I just wanted to let you know that our little sparring session must be postpone to tomorrow"

Oh Arthur Dayne, I wish there were more men like you.

"Oh. If-If it is of any problem to you, if it interferes with your responsibility then I don't think I'll be able to forgive myself" Elaenya said, still unbelieving of the fact that he would juggle two things at once. For her sake.

"You are my responsibility"

"I-I" Elaenya was out of words. She didn't know how to respond to that, her cheeks were red and her stomach held that same warm feeling.

"I promised you princess. I gave you my word, and I shall abide by it even in these hard times"

"But Ser Arthur-"

"I shall see you tomorrow morning then, at the armory" he smiled.

Before she could express her gratitude Arthur had already bid her farewell, stating that he had a important issue to investigate. Elaenya was smiling like a fool when the knight left her. She was glad that there was finally an opportunity for her to do something worthwhile in such a monotonous castle, and she was glad that it involved Ser Arthur.

Elaenya could never understand how she felt so loosened when she was with Arthur Dayne. Perhaps it was the warm look at formed on his face when he looked at her, perhaps it was his unquestionable loyalty or maybe it was him. His aura that made her feel brave, like she had to prove herself to him, to earn his respect.

"Best if we leave poor Ser Gerold alone" Ashara stated and the two women agreed.

"Elia?" Elaenya called.

"You go, dear. I'll stay here for a while" she said in a sad tone. The girl nodded and left the room.

The princess and the two handmaidens walked through the corridor silently. Elaenya was quick to sense the tension in around them, with both Ashara and Mina worried sick about the terrible things that could occur if the outlaws continued with their amusements.

"Maybe what they say is true" Mina stifled. "Our dear princess is cursed after all" the girl spat.

Elaenya's eyes widened as she suddenly halted. She shivered at the cruel words spoken.

"Mina! Don't talk like that! You're extremely tired. Let's go to your room" Ashara tried to pull her away but Mina broke free and walked towards Elaenya with long strides. The Princess could find herself sinking into the ground as the intimidation grew.

"You came back and now look at us. All that was peaceful is now a mess! I should've forbade Mace from the betrothal but he's too foolish to see this vicious omen. You were never welcome here. You should have stayed in Dragonstone for the rest of your pathetic life" Mina didn't shout, but the venom in her voice was strong enough to make Elaenya burst into tears.

Mina Tyrell had hit the most sensitive wound the girl bore and it hurt like a thousands daggers.

"Do you think I chose to be this way? Do you think I ever had a say in this? I -I just-"

"Of course you didn't choose it! Oh you would never. Poor sweet Elaenya. You don't have the strength to make your own decisions, let alone chose a life for yourself. Just like you didn't choose Arthur as your guard" Mina snarled out the knight's name. It seemed like it was impossible for the young Tyrell to believe that a great knight like Arthur would even take a second look at someone as plain as the princess.

"Mina Tyrell! Come back here this instant, you forget she is the crown princess" Ashara said, putting her foot down.

"Is she though? She doesn't behave like one. A princess this weak-"

"That's it. I am dragging you back to your room" Ashara pulled the girl with all her strength even though she tried to struggle. Elaenya stood still like a statue as a stream of tears rolled down her face. She never let out a sob. It was too late for her to brawl like a child.

Mina leaned in on her for the last time,"If you think you can woo Arthur with that act of vulnerability then you're wrong, he is protecting you because he pities your state and if you dare disrespect my brother's affections, I shall remember to make your days darker than the deepest pits of hell"

Ashara had successfully pulled Mina away from Elaenya who had shut her eyes, trying to wake from that terrible nightmare.

Elaenya wanted to speak up, she wanted to tell her that her notions were wrong. But all she could do was wrap her stoll tightly around her and watch her joy ebbing away in the darkness.

"Let go of me!" She said, pushing the Dornishwoman away and heading towards the stairway. When she'd disappear from their sight, the princess too wordlessly walked away despite the handmaidens calls.

She felt nauseous, just like the time she wasn't able to breathe. She folded her arm around her belly to stop the churning.

She wanted to fly, grow a pair of wings and soar to the sky. Away from the pain and humiliation.

Perhaps someday she'd find a place where she was loved. Perhaps she'd find it in someone, but that seemed quite unlikely now.

Pity

How she hated that word. If what Mina said was indeed true then, she'd never meet Arthur's gaze. Of course he pitied her, men loved vulnerable damsels. It always gave them a sense of purpose.

Perhaps it gave Arthur a purpose as well.

"Your grace, I didn't see you there" Elaenya turned to be greeted by a rather jubilant Adarian Thorne.

"Princess, were you crying?"

Elaenya quickly wiped her tears and gave him a tight smile.

"A speck of dust, Lord Adarian. A rather windy day it is after all" she said, trying to fix her broken voice.

"I am sure a speck of dust doesn't result in a stream of tears. I daresay that you were indeed crying" he chuckled, pulling the books his in his hands closer to his chest.

"Would it be utterly embarrassing for me to admit so?"

"Of course not but it would break my heart to not know the reason behind your tears" he said, extending his elbow for the princess to take.

Elaenya hastily held the young lord as they walked towards a verandah that faced the secluded back gardens of the castle.

"You're kind, Lord Adarian. You're kind to be keeping a weeping girl company. I can imagine how irritating it must be for you" she let out a half hearted laugh, but the young Thorne smiled with his sincere eyes boring into hers.

"I have always had a knack for knowing a person's pain. Call it curiosity or just being plain rude" he smirked, his arm resting on the railings as he leaned back facing the Princess.

"It'd take you hours to know mine"

"Ah ha!Then I suppose it is about a man then, your betrothed perhaps?" He joked making Elaenya smile.

"It would have been much easier if it was just about Lord Tyrell. He seems like a uh— simple man"

"Oh that he is. Too simple, especially in matters of intellect"

The truth in Adarian's words were unquestionable, making Elaenya hide the giggle that came out of her mouth.

He is a good man.

She thought. He wanted to listen to her and she knew how good listeners were rare in that part of the world.

"Speaking of Lord Tyrell. I saw you with him at the council yesterday" she said, trying to divert the topic to a lighter tone.

"Ah yes. As strange as it may sound, a master of ships is supposed to intervene in the matters of the court"

"Must be —enjoyable to travel so much"

"Not quite" he laughed, "A man always misses his land. I may travel to the daintiest places on the map but believe me, my princess. Home is where my mind resides, I hope you'd understand that. Since it is Dragonstone you've called your home all these moons" he added.

"Of course. I hated Dragonstone when I lived there, but now it seems like it would have been better if I'd just stayed" Elaenya smiled sadly.

"Nonsense. I know that place is like your first sweetheart but believe me, Kingslanding will grow on you. It grows on everyone. There's just something about this place that attracted your ancestors. Targaryens can never leave this place and be content, mark my words" he laughed.

"I will have to agree with you on Dragonstone being my first love, but I suppose growing an attachment with Kingslanding will be a difficult task, but then again I wouldn't be here forever" she whispered the last part to herself.

Adarian's gaze fell on the garden below as he smirked to himself, making Elaenya confused.

"What is Lord Adarian?"

"Young love, my princess. Such a beautiful thing, especially if it is of a forbidden kind" he said with a weak smile.

Elaenya was ever so perplexed. She didn't know what Adarian Thorne meant so without another word, she slowly walked to the railings and peeked down to the gardens.

The girl gasped under her breath. Her natural instincts compelling her to look away and not pry. But little did she expected to feel all too broken by it.

"What is an oath compared to a woman's love?" Adarian mused.

Elaenya had expected to see many things when she peeked down the railings.

But she didn't expect to find Mina Tyrell in Arthur Dayne's embrace as their lips connected with each other.


	8. CHAPTER 8 — PIRATE'S KISS

**ELAENYA HAD TO**

drag herself to the armory that morning. She was having a load of feelings rushing through her as she walked to the desired place, early in the morning. Was was she so agonised over a kiss? She was an engaged woman!

Was it jealousy?

Elaenya shook her head furiously to make her minds change it's tracks. Her silly head was indeed invading uncharted waters, and the princess hated it.

The armory was located far from the residential sections of the castle, tucked away beneath one of the many gardens of the Red Keep, it'd been well maintained for any armory in general. The wooden door that lead to the room was situated at the end of the corridor- attracting the common eye with her sigil carved over it.

The young princess knocked on the door.

After a few moments of waiting, the wicket flew open to reveal a short boy who had dirty blonde hair. The moment his green eyes perceived the nature of the visitors, he quickly bowed down, only to stumble and make Elaenya hold her giggle.

"Princess! Apologies for making you wait. I was uh busy" he laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head.

"It is quite alright boy-"

"Lannister. Jaime Lannister"

"Lord Tywin's son, I suppose?" Elaenya asked

"One of them. Yes"

Their conversation was cut short when Arthur emerged from one end of the room with a bundle of sparring swords in his handed. He walked towards them with a small smile and handed the large pile to the young boy who stumbled yet again.

Arthur Dayne seemed to look quite surprised.

"Princess, you're early" he said glancing out of the window to the see the misty gardens and the young rays brushing over the seemingly crystalline leaves.

The princess chuckled. Of course she was early, she could barely sleep the previous night due to the sheer excitement that fluttered her heart.

"I am an early riser, Ser Arthur. Always have been"

The smiled down at her, "Of course. That will work on our favour, since these sessions must be extremely secretive. It is only I, Jaime and you know of it. Princesses sparring isn't considered desirable, sadly"

"Oh. My lips are sealed, I can assure you that. Not a soul shall know of this- arrangement" Elaenya said, nodding at the knight.

Arthur sighed and placed his hands on his waist and for the first time the young Targaryen noticed the change in his usual attire. He was not wearing the gold Kingsguard armour with a blindingly white cloak, but he was in a long red tunic that was tightened at the waist with a few strings. He hadn't buttoned his shirt completely, revelation a small portion of his toned chest that was enough to make her gasp. Arthur's sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, his large hands exposed for her view.

With his hair resembling a beautiful mess and his choice of a blood red tunic, Arthur Dayne looked like a statue, sculpted with great care. The scars on his face and hands, didn't seem to ruin his beauty but instead enhance it by a thousand times.

Elaenya could almost loose her breath looking at the violet eyed Dornishman under the young rays of the sun.

She quickly broke away from her daze of marveling about the knight and cleared her throat.

"Good" he continued with the same lopsided grin, which was so rare,"Pick a sword and we'll be off"

Elaenya examined the swords that Jaime held and picked up a silver hued one, in a complete random order. She squinted her eyes to take a closer look, only to find it awfully blunt and with a broken tip.

"How am I supposed learn with this, toy" she asked in genuine confusion, as he brows furrowed at Arthur.

Jaime blinked at the Dornish knight and burst into fits of laughter, dropping the remaining swords from his hand. He grabbed his stomach as tears formed in his feline eyes.

Arthur too was controlling his urge to laugh, making Elaenya roll her eyes at both of them.

"Princess" Arthur began, "You must first learn with a sparring sword then shall you be capable to wield a real one"

"Is that so? It seems like I have embarrassed myself yet again" she sighed.

"Not at all. Now, Let us go" Arthur then turned to Jaime, "Bring the swords, quickly" he said, with a authoritative drawl in his voice. Something Elaenya heard from the calm man.

They walked beside each other silently, as the strange yet familiar feeling of awkwardness and warmth filled the air. Elaenya found herself looking at the ground, only to peek sideways. Occasionally.

Handsome. It would have been an understatement to call him so, without his uniform, he looked much younger than a man of thirty. Elaenya couldn't believe that such a specimen of a man existed. She couldn't believe how his violet eyes complimented his tanned skin. It was so surreal.

She could almost touch him.

Elaenya shook the though away from her head as soon as it'd originated. She constantly reminded herself of Mina and of the fact that she was going to be married.

So, had it all been a lie, The adoration in his eyes? But it seemed all so real!

The princess tried her utmost to not dwell on the subject any further as it would bring her nothing but misery. She wanted to be Arthur's friend and there she was wanting something more. Things like these weren't a bed of roses.

When they emerged from the castle, the fog had persisted. Sunlight was almost dull, and it felt like they'd come somewhere in the north.

Arthur had lead her to a secluded arena, far from the usual one that was away from the prying eyes of the lords and ladies. The trees there grew taller than usual, as their canopies caged the blue sky. Birds chirped louder and the leaves rustled much often, it was like a little piece of heaven.

"This place is breathtaking" Elaenya said, looking around.

"It is indeed. Pure and untouched by us filthy men, who wish to cage it as their garden" he said, bringing out his sparring sword.

It was strange to see the mighty Arthur Dayne draw a children's sword, which was far too small for his large hands.

"Princess, I must request you to stand there" he said pointing at a small rock, "I shall be here, and I want you to follow my word. It will be quite difficult for both of us, since you are a beginner and I have never used a sparring sword since I was eight"

"I'll try my best" Elaenya beamed and took her position, holding the blade with her two hands. The Dornish knight too prepared himself for the session.

"Now, spread your feet and stoop down slightly, divide your weight between the two feet" he said with his eyebrows furrowed.

Elaenya did what she was asked and the knight nodded in acknowledgement.

"Good. Now come towards me and try to block my attacks. I shall increase my pace eventually" Elaenya took small steps and so did the knight until they were significantly close.

And so began her worst nightmare.

Arthur Dayne's slowest pace was making her short of breath, his blow was always from the top for he was so tall. This made Elaenya's arm sore as she tried to block them.

He was fast. Almost too fast. Like a flash of lightning.

His facial expressions were a completely different story. The princess almost felt herself shudder at his furrowed brows and the coldness of his eyes. The poor man was loosing himself in that fraudulent battle.

She wanted to stop, for he was going harder on her. Breathlessness, the stickiness of perspiration and the tension seemed to increase with every moment. The man she knew was not himself, he was lost in the art of battle. Hence with the final blow Arthur Dayne knocked off Elaenya Targaryen's sword, striking her wrist in the process. The princess hissed in pain, loud enough to break the knight's trance.

Arthur dropped his sword immediately and rushed to the girl's aid.

"Princess! Gods, did I hurt you?" He asked, trying to take a look at her wrist but the girl wouldn't let him.

The pain was excruciating indeed but Elaenya was sure she hadn't broken her wrist. It was a tiny blow, it would heal almost immediately, there was no reason she'd have to trouble Arthur with these trivial things.

She hid her hand behind her, resting it on her wait. Her eyes were stinging with tiny tears, but Elaenya had composed herself soon enough.

It couldn't be worse than her moon cycle pain.

"I am fine. Let us continue, we've barely started" she said, but Arthur wasn't having any of it. He took a deep breath and ran his fingers through his hair in worry.

"I should have known" he said, pacing about and massaging his temple vexingly. His breaths were ragged and his eyes held the same concern.

Elaenya wished he'd lighten up for a moment. It was just a sprain.

"Please, Ser Arthur. I said thay I am alright. Do you not believe me?" The princess pleaded, making turn his violet orbs at her. Elaenya brought out her hand. It had only turned red.

"Of course I believe you!" He snapped, startling Elaenya "but I fear that- that I may have lost myself. I fear that I could have done worse, much worse. I am not worthy to take care of you my princess, this is not for me. I am more suited at fighting." His head hung, while his hands gripped on to his dark locks. Arthur placed himself underneath the large tree. Burying his face in his hands.

Elaenya couldn't believe her eyes. Was the sword of the morning breaking down in front of her? She could understand how embarrassed he must have felt to let his guard down near a royalty. She understood his condition all too well for it was her state, a few days ago.

She rushed to his side, and sat down supporting herself on her knee.

"Don't you dare say that Ser Arthur, you've proven yourself as a gallant and a kind man since the moment I laid eyes on you" she assured him, her hand lingering of his but she didn't have the courage to touch him, yet.

"You barely know me" he said looking up from his hands, as a sad smile ghosted over his lips.

"I know you 'nuf"

The man sighed.

"I was raised to be a soldier, I was raised to fight. My skills, that I have honed with my blood and sweat comes with a price princess, it is the price of loosing reality. Which is much terrible." he continued, "whenever I pick up a sword, I wish to draw blood. It has almost become a natural instinct, and I have begun fearing it quite a bit"

"You're not loosing grip on reality. You're strong, you'll overcome it" Elaenya stated, yet her statement sounded like a plea. She was forcing Arthur to believe.

"You don't understand, do you? It is not something one can control. This is why I didn't want to teach you in the first place"

Elaenya rolled her eyes at his arguments. He was being ridiculous. She could understand his troubles, but he was much to self deprecating for his own good.

Elaenya couldn't deny that she felt like she was looking into a mirror.

"Gods, Arthur Dayne! It is just a scratch, it's not like you sliced me in half"

"Princess-"

"No. Listen to me" the harshness of her voice was unbelievable to her ears as well as the knight's who looked puzzled "You are capable of controlling your mind, Ser Arthur. Remember what you told me on my name day? Don't let any man make you wilt. Here, I repeat them again for you. You are the master of your mind, if you wish then you can tame your bloodlust"

She took a deep breath and continued.

"I believe in you. Everyone does, then why must you fear your weaknesses? Elia once told me to conquer my fears, and here I am trying to do so. Even though I am failing terribly, I still am trying. Hence, so must you. I am absolutely certain that you'll be able to do it better than me, for you are strong Arthur Dayne. But most of all you are a good man with a noble cause, and that is highly commendable for someone with such lavish titles as yourself" she said, smiling down at the knight who's distress had lessened significantly after her long speech.

"You're kind princess. I hope I am worthy of your kindness" he said, looking away to his side.

Oh Arthur.

"You're worthy of moons and stars, Arthur Dayne" she whispered to herself, hoping that he wouldn't hear.

Their close proximity had soon become clear to Elaenya when she felt his breath on her face. The girl pushed herself back, with a painful force. Trying to clear away their compromising situation.

She watched him stare at castle, immersed in deep thought while she continued to memorize the details of his face. His haunting eyes, his luscious lips the specks of stubble that spread around his chin.

"Have you ever felt so burdened, that you can't breathe?" He asked, turning to her.

"Always" she said.

The burden of glory.

"I suppose that makes two of us" he chuckled, making Elaenya smile.

A silence was drawn again. This time, heavy with pains of hidden fears, insecurities and the same burden of the damned society.

"Tell me about Starfall, Ser Arthur" Elaenya asked, trying to shift his mood. Arthur turned to her with a raised brow, clearly perplexed as to where she was going with the conversation.

"Where should I start? There's so much to say" he smiled weakly, playing along with her. Perhaps he too was trying to forget the unsaid burden that hung from his shoulders.

"All of it. I have the entire morning" Arthur chuckled at the girl's willingness.

"House Dayne is one of the oldest houses in Dorne, we were the kings of our land before Nymeria arrived and asserted her claim with the Martells hence the name-"

"House Nymeros Martell" the two said together. Elaenya giggled and Arthur smiled down at her. His eyes glittering with this strange sense of pride.

He was proud that she'd come a long way since their first encounter, and Elaenya couldn't deny her development as well.

She never thought she could console someone, yet she'd managed to do so just fine.

She was earning her voice and it'd all begun that faithful night when she had run into the violet eyed knight.

"But Starfall has it's own stories, our sword does not define us. It is our devotion and loyalty that does-"

He continued to weave beautiful tales of his homeland, smiling and joking. Letting himself go for the young girl, who watch him with curious eyes. Lost stories much like he was lost in his memories.

They were soon joined by Jaime who too took part in listening to the stories, like he was a boy again. Never in a thousand ages had he seen the stern Arthur Dayne so-relaxed. He studied the Targaryen women whom he held responsible for this sorcery. Least to say that he was quite impressed with her. She was nothing like a princess yet so much like one. While Arthur Dayne, a dreaded knight was still a boy at heart who smiled, remembering his fond memories.

Young Jaime Lannister laughed at their blindness.

He laughed because he could see it all too clear and they were indifferent to it.

He knew what love looked like, and it looked a lot like them.

Days flew by, quicker than eastern winds, much to Elaenya's dismay. It soon arrived to the day before Arthur was to begin the hunt of the Kingswood Brotherhood. The single most pleasant thing that seemed to happen, was that she'd grown friendly with Arthur Dayne. Even though he insisted upon speaking less, their relationship had reached at a state of stolen glances and inside witticisms.

Hence when Arthur decided to visit his favourite tavern one evening Elaenya pestered him to take her along. So, after hours of begging Rhaegar she was finally allowed.

"This is a terrible idea" Arthur sighed, shaking his head- as Elaenya continued to tuck the remaining strands of hair in her kerchief that she'd wrapped securely around her head. To maintain a disguise.

"Lighten up, Ser Arthur. My excitement has no bounds" the princess giggled, feeling the familiar bubble in her belly. This whole experience was intimidating yet so tempting.

Elaenya was well aware of her pending engagement, but that didn't stop her curiosity. What could she possibly loose? A few weeks later she'd be married and shipped of to the Reach. This was the least frolic she could experience.

"After you" Arthur said, as he opened opened the door that lead into the taphouse.

The tavern was bustling. Not with whores, as Elaenya had initially expected but with drunken men who danced about the room, some accompanied by women.

Arthur was quick to shield the princess from all the unwanted stares that were directed towards the new members.

"This way" he whispered leading them to a wooden table. Which was surprisingly occupied with Jon Connington.

"Dayne! I thought you weren't coming" he smirked at the knight raising his goblet.

"I was caught up with something" he mumbled.

"Ah Prin-" Jon clasped his mouth before speaking further, "Elaenya, do sit down"

The girl made her way beside the young lord, while Arthur sat opposite to them.

Elaenya studied the room which had a shabby hue. It was dull brown with some grey at the damped areas. The tavern itself was spacious, with many tables spread along it's sides while the centre was empty for the musicians to produce beats with their Bodhrán.

"Get us three pirate's kiss" Jon commanded the waiter, who rushed to bring the drinks.

"Jon, she won't be able to take it" Arthur warned his friend, who laughed it off and wrapped his arm around the girl.

"Elaenya is a tough lass, isn't she? Of course she'll be able to handle it" the girl nodded in affirmation. Arthur didn't press further, she knew he was no match for her stubbornness.

Soon the gigantic mugs of foaming liquids were placed in front of them. Elaenya grabbed one of them and sniffed it, only to be repelled by the awful stench.

"What in the god's name is this?" Elaenya asked, look up to see Arthur chuckling at her state. She sniffed it yet again, almost like a dog and decided to take a gulp.

"Buffalo's balls"

The princess nearly choked on her drink, while Jon Connington burst out laughing. His mirth was beyond limits as the men surrounding them fixed their gaze on the strange laughing man.

"Calm down, Elaenya. It is just fermented seaweed. Completely natural" he winked.

Elaenya let out a nervous laugh and continued to gulp down the liquid that burnt her throat. But it was again a good sort of burn, almost addictive.

"Have you brought them?" Arthur finally asked Jon, after finishing his share of the drink.

"Aye. But they have specifically told us to meet them behind the tavern, about time they arrived" he said, looking at the ever increasing crowd in the place.

"I can't leave the princess here!"

"She'll be fine, Dayne. Won't you Elaenya?" Jon said, turning to meet the girl's violet gaze.

"Yes yes. I shall manage" she smiled, drinking down to the bottom of her mug.

"See! She's her brother's sister" Jon mused, "Now let us go, before they leave"

The young Connington pulled Arthur from his seat and dragged him out of the tavern, but the Dornishman's eyes were stuck on the girl who was drowned in pirate's kiss, as she finished Jon's share as well.

Elaenya didn't think she could feel so agile. It was like she had fire in her body. The princess perceived it to be the effects of that strange drink. So she ordered three more times and swallowed each quicker than it's predecessor. The next morning was going to be extremely difficult. But she didn't care.

Elaenya Targaryen was drunk, but she was free. Free from all the talks and gossips, free from Mace Tyrell's chatter and Mina's taunts. Hence she decided to do something, she never thought she could.

She stood up from her seat, fixed her kerchief that hid those hideous silver locks and stumbled to the center of the room where all sorts of women danced around, with their partners. Except Elaenya didn't have a partner, so she decided to twirl around aimlessly.

The music became louder and so did her foot taps, with every beat. The women took her hand and hopped around with her, occasionally flipping her from here to there. Elaenya's eyes were shut as she screamed out the lyrics that she'd heard the women sing, and one after the other they clapped and danced with this strange girl with violet eyes. Little did they know of the joy that she felt within her.

If being drunk could help her attain such bliss, then she'd rather be drunk her whole life.

Everything was so perfect, the jovial smiles of the people, the bright yellow lights and the booming music. It was like a dream. She laughed at the thought of Rhaegar's face, if her ever saw her that way.

"The Dornishman's wife would sing as she bathed,in a voice that was sweet as a peach,

But the Dornishman's blade had a song of its own,

and a bite sharp and cold as a leech"

she sang with an evident slur and certain miss matched lyrics.

And like all good things, the princess's short lived happiness was cut short when she saw Arthur Dayne standing by the door, as his head shook in disappointment.

She dragged herself towards the knight, who's hands were folded to his chest and a frown had made way on his lips.

"I am taking you back" he stated, but before the man could grab her arm, she'd already pulled him into the crowd of drunken men and women.

The music had changed to a much slower him, soft like a harp. Like it was welcoming them. The people around to walk away, and placed themselves back at their seats, ordering more drinks. Elaenya noticed Jon Connington smirking while he sipped on his wine.

The Targaryen girl didn't understand what had come over her that she'd grabbed Arthur's hand and placed it on her waist. The knight stiffened under her touch, and swallowed hard.

"Why'd you leave me?" She pouted, making Arthur roll his eyes as he took her free hand and they moved with the music.

The girl could feel sparks between their interlocked palms.

Perhaps it was that wretched drink.

"I had some business to attend, regarding the Kingswood Brotherhood" he said.

"Such as?"

"We might just have found a way to lure the outlaws out of the forest" he said with a small smile.

The reality of the situation did strike her hard. She should have known that he was there for the outlaws, for they'd plagued his mind for the whole week.

"You're going there tomorrow, then?" She asked, blinking rapidly at him.

"Yes" he said with a sad smile, making Elaenya look away.

Gods knew how worried she was for him. How she dreaded the day he'd leave. She wanted him safe but the Brotherhood was no place near that.

Tears pricked her eyes.

Where were these emotions rushing in from?

"Elaenya?" He asked with shock evident in his voice.

 _Elaenya. Elaenya. Elaenya._

She could hear him repeat all day. He had called her by her name. Not the usual courtesies but her name, and the princess swore it sounded like honey, dripping from his lips. She was so mesmerised at the sound of his voice that she didn't pay attention to his words, it was all but a melodious blabber.

It wasn't until his thumb unintentionally grazed her swollen wrist, making her hiss in pain.

She saw concern on Arthur's face as she realised that he'd seen through her white lie. Elaenya's wrist was at a delicate state, but she refused to see a maester attend to it.

Arthur pulled up her wounded hand up to his eye, studying it thoroughly. Her wrist was bruised till the mid of her thumb, turning into a ghastly shade of purple.

Elaenya closed her eyes as she waited for him to scold her, but all the knight could say was-

"I did this, didn't I?" Arthur softly ran his thumb against her swollen bruise, soothing the previous pain. He was remorseful, it was evident in his voice. The poor man still blamed himself.

"Arthur-"

The knight brought her wrist to his lips and pressed a kiss against her bruised hand, draining the young girl of all air.

"Forgive me" he murmured against her skin with heavy lidded eyes, and Elaenya felt her heart melt while butterflies erupedt in her stomach. His lips felt so soft against her palm. The old sting seemed to have disappeared completely due to his healing kiss. Her whole body shivered at his touch and her ears heated up, turning her face red as she blushed furiously.

"Heavens!" she cursed under her breath. The merriment was far too collosal for her little heart. Gods knew of the lewd things running through mind.

Yet there was so many questions in her head, that even in her sheer drunkenness she thought of Mace, Mina and Rhaegar. She didn't understand the reason Arthur was being this forward with her, but she was glad that he was being himself and letting go of that stern facade.

Pirate's Kiss was truly a marvelous drink. It'd driven the princess to great lengths, such that she bravely cupped the weary knight's face with her free than that was previously placed on his shoulder. His stubble prickled under her hand but Elaenya didn't care.

"I don't blame you. I could never have the heart blame you, Arthur"

The Dornishman met the young girl's graze and searched them to seek truth.

"Elaenya if this is your way of consoling me for my mistakes then-" he was cut of by her urgent tone.

"No. It isn't" she persisted on the same idea.

"You're not in your right mind and I am afraid, neither am I" he said, letting her hand drop to her side.

The knight let go of the girl and turned to leave, his movements much more strained than before.

Why did he have to do that?

It was such a perfect moment but Arthur's righteousness ruined everything. Elaenya was at the verge of tears for her heart ached for the Dornish knight. She wanted to touch him, feel his lips again. The need was almost maddening.

"Please don't go, Arthur. Don't go tomorrow, I fear for the worst" Elaenya cried, but Arthur Dayne wouldn't listen.

He walked by Jon Connington's table and asked her to bring Elaenya back later, much to her efforts to do otherwise.

Jon had been kind to the hysterical princess, who with the alcohol and the raging nerves was a mess, just like Arthur had been. A beautiful mess they were. She knew Jon Connington witnessed their small window of affections and she hoped he wouldn't judge her for that, but all the Griff could offer was a sad smile.

"You both are a tragedy in making" he said with a chuckle.

Elaenya didn't understand what he meant, but that night with the effect of alcohol and the slow music, she did realise one thing.

She was falling for Arthur Dayne and it was all happening at a terribly quick pace.

Hence, she would not let him face the Kingswood Brotherhood alone, whether

he liked it or not. She would help him as much as she could.

The idea was absurd, but not improbable.


End file.
